Circo De 3 Pistas
by sakuratrc
Summary: Sasuke es un prodigio como cazarecompensas, pero su orgullo se verá pisoteado por una linda y sinvergüenza ladrona. ¿Podrá Sakura lograr los malabares de sus exigentes actividades? -¡Bienvenidos al Konoha Circus, donde la magia y el arte se unen!
1. Corbatas y Listones

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"CIRCO DE 3 PISTAS" © SAKURA_TRC, 2011**

.

, . - ~ * ´ ¨ ¯ ¨ ` * ~ - . ¸

"**CIRCO DE 3 PISTAS"**

(｡◕‿◕｡)

_**Summary**__: __Sasuke es un cazarecompensas obsesionado con resolver el misterio tras los extraños robos de una chica que se hace llamar "Arlequín" ¿Logrará Sakura hacer los malabares de sus exigentes actividades? mesera, acróbata y... Prepárate el circo ha llegado_

**1ER. ACTO. "LISTONES Y CORBATAS"**

- Sakura, ya está listo tu pedido –anunció una joven mujer de larga cabellera rubia y chispeantes ojos azules.

- Gracias Ino –una linda pelirrosa de ojos verdes jade, tomó la bolsa de papel del mostrado, se coloco sus audífonos y salió de la pequeña cafetería-florería.

La chica iba patinando por las calles ligeramente concurridas, saludando y regalando sonrisas a todo aquel que le daba los buenos días; incluso a uno que otro con cara de malhumorado. Cinco calles después llegó a su destino, un edificio de oficinas se levantaba frente a ella, elegante pero nada llamativo. Se acercó, tocó el timbre y espero a que le respondieran.

- ¿Si? –se escuchó la voz en el intercomunicador.

- Cafetería "El lirio silvestre" –respondió Sakura inmediatamente para luego oír el zumbido indicador que la puerta estaba abierta.

Sakura entró patinando delicadamente y subió por el ascensor hasta el quinto piso. Justo frente al ascensor estaba su destino, tocó la puerta gentilmente y entró tras un "Adelante".

- Con permiso –se anunció tímidamente la joven entrando a la oficina.

- Buenos días Sakura, ¿cómo estas hoy? –el hombre era un joven de no más de 25 años, cabello negro largo amarrado en una coleta baja y ojos negros muy profundos y con una luz de coquetería nata.

- Muy bien gracias Itachi –discretamente miró a su alrededor como si buscara algo– ¿Y tú como estás?

- Bien, un poco ocupado, pero tranquilo.

- Entonces no te quito más tiempo –se disculpó tratando de escaparse rápidamente, pero el joven se lo impidió interponiéndose en su camino a la salida.

- ¿Tienes mucha prisa? –pregunto jalando a Sakura de la muñeca.

Los ojos jades se miraban preocupados– Este... si... algo... es que tengo otros pedidos que entregar.

- Solo será un minuto –dijo y sentó a la chica en una silla frente a su escritorio– Mira esto –le mostró una serie de fotografías donde resaltaba una joven elegante, pelirroja y con anteojos– Dime, ¿Qué percibes de ella?

Sakura tomó una de las fotografías y la analizó– Se ve que es... inteligente, educada, elegante, astuta... y por eso me no me da buena impresión.

- Aja –expresó triunfante Itachi golpeando la mesa como si hubiera encontrado algo importante– A mí tampoco me gusta.

- ¿Quién es?

- Mi novia –aclaró una voz ronca. Un chico parecido a Itachi llegó, tenía el cabello negro con destellos azulados y ojos negros ligeramente atemorizantes. El chico arrojó una corbata sobre las fotografías para evitar seguir las críticas hacia la pelirroja– Y apreciaría no hablaras de ella.

- Buenos días –tartamudeo atemorizada Sakura.

- ¡Oh, vamos Sasuke! Esa chica no me agrada...

Sasuke lo interrumpió antes de que dijera algo más que lo hiciera enojar– Es por eso que salgo con ella.

- Deberías salir con una niña, que sea alegre y bonita como... Sakura –señaló con una enorme sonrisa a la silla, que ahora se encontraba vacía– ¿Sakura?

Sasuke miró la puerta abierta, nunca escuchó ni se dio cuenta el momento en que la pelirrosa abandonó el despacho– Ponte a trabajar, ¿Cómo va la investigación que te encargue?

- Pues hasta ahora las tres intrusiones que ha hecho solo ha tomado una cosa por cada robo –Itachi sacó una libreta de notas del bolsillo de su saco– y no han sido lo más valioso que digamos.

- ¿De qué objetos estamos hablando?

Itachi revisó su libreta de anotaciones– Un juego de mancuernillas... un pisa corbatas... y lo de anoche fue una gargantilla.

- ¿Cuál es su valor?

- ¿De todo? –Sasuke asintió como respuesta– No más de cinco mil dólares. No entiendo porque alguien se arriesgaría por tan poco, además las casas a la que ha entrado tenían miles de dólares en joyería y arte.

- No es el valor económico, tal vez solo sea por diversión.

- ¡Y vaya que lo está disfrutando! –comento Itachi mostrando la foto del periódico donde la policía estaba, literalmente, hasta el cuello de lodo y Sasuke con ellos.

- Hmpf, no es gracioso –Sasuke intento quitarle el diario pero Itachi fue más rápido y lo guardo bajo llave en su escritorio.

- Dime Sasuke ¿Por qué estas tan interesado en atraparla? La recompensa no es tan grande como para gastar tus valiosos recursos tratando de arrestarla.

- No es por el dinero –contesto rabioso el pelinegro apretando su mano, formando un puño– Es por mi orgullo.

...

_Sasuke salía de la comisaría, acababa de entregar un fugitivo y le habían pagado el cheque de la recompensa. De pronto escucho las sirenas de las patrullas acercándose rápidamente. Giro el rostro en dirección del sonido y se llevó una gran sorpresa, alguien se acercaba en una patineta con volante y motor. En menos de un minuto, la policía que estaba en la comisaría salió pistola en mano, cerrando el paso de la calle. Las patrullas obstruyeron el camino por donde acababan de llegar. La persona de la patineta se detuvo metros antes de la valla humana. Sasuke veía todo desde el costado de la calle, suponía que era un fugitivo y que no conocía bien la ciudad, porque ¿quien en su sano juicio huía de una aprensión pasando justo frente al "hogar" de la policía?_

_El motor de la patineta se escuchó rugir, era como si un pequeño auto acelerará de fondo manteniendo el freno a fondo. En cuanto el prófugo soltó el freno, hizo que la patineta saliera disparada levantando la parte delantera y tomando los techos de los autos como el segundo piso de una pista o un camino alterno para su huida. El acto dejo impactados a todos, Sasuke también estaba tan impresionado que no pudo hacer nada más que darse cuenta que el fugitivo no era un él, sino un ELLA. Y la fugitiva no solo se conformó con mandarle un beso y guiñarle un ojo, sino que había rayado y aboyado el techo de su ultra queridísimo auto._

...

- Oh, sí, claro, ya recuerdo que se atrevió a dañar tu auto, pero... ¿no crees que es algo infantil el odiarla tanto por eso?

- Todo aquel que se atreva a dañar mi auto debe pagar las consecuencias.

Una gotita corrió por la sien de Itachi, su hermano era algo… infantil.

...

- Listo –murmuró Sakura para sí misma arreglando el mantel de la mesa– Ya terminé Ino.

- Gracias Sakura, supongo que ya te puedes ir –Ino se asomaba por la ventana de la cocina por donde entregaban la comida.

Sakura se quitaba el delantal y lo guardo tras el mostrador– ¿Quieres que regresemos juntas?

- No gracias, además tu vas hacia el norte y yo... pues tengo que esperar a que me recojan.

Los ojos jades de Sakura brillaron curiosos– ¿Quién es el pobre desafortunado? –Ino rió y trató de hacerse la interesante ignorando a la pelirrosa– ¡Ya dime! –suplico la joven repartidora.

- U-chi-ha I-ta-chi –Sakura abrió la boca y los ojos, sorprendida y un poco incrédula.

- ¡No!

- Si.

- ¿Cuándo te lo pidió? –preguntó Sakura más que interesada.

- Hoy por la mañana cuando hizo el pedido de su desayuno –presumió Ino con gran emoción.

- Guau, mucha suerte... jefa –se despidió Sakura tomando su bolso y salió de la cafetería cerrando la puerta con llave.

La oji jade caminaba tranquilamente, era martes y pasaban de las diez de la noche. Las calles estaban ligeramente vacías, las personas estaban en pleno regresó a sus casa tras trabajar o saliendo de los restaurantes después de la cena. En su camino se topó con un lugar atestado de gente bajo las influencias del alcohol y posiblemente otras cosas nada legales. Frunció el ceño, molesta, esa situación hacia su sangre hervir. Buscó en su bolso y sacó una hoja que luego pegó en un costado del local, al ver su trabajo terminado sonrió y se retiró asegurándose de que nadie la hubiera visto.

…

El reloj en la pared de la vieja y abandonada fábrica de papel, apuntaba la media noche y la fiesta no parecía tener fin. El local era famoso por ser el punto de reunión y diversión de la delincuencia, protegido por funcionarios gubernamentales de la pequeña ciudad, que recibían su "parte del pastel" por voltear el rostro a otro lado. Madriguera donde se daba la drogadicción y la prostitución sin pudor alguno, las mujeres bailaban con los clientes, sobre mesas o en jaulas colgadas del techo.

- Este lugar es una mina de oro –celebró un hombre de edad madura, cabello gris peinado hacia atrás. Levantó una botella de vino y brindo con las mujeres que estaban a su alrededor.

Pero una risa fingida resonó en los enormes altavoces que daban sonido al lugar. Todos miraron confundidos y enojados al DJ por detener la música, él solo se encogió de hombros deslindándose de la culpa.

- No busques porque no me encontrarás –se oyó una voz de chica en los altavoces– Me escondo en plena luz porque soy la oscuridad misma y solo tus oídos podrán notar mi presencia, pero será demasiado tarde porque tendré a los gemelos rojos.

- ¿Qué es esa basura? –preguntó el hombre de cabellos grises– Enciendan las luces –ordenó, pero en lugar de eso, las luces se tornaron rojas.

- ¿Te gusta el color? –una voz indignada siseo en su oído, el hombre giró para toparse con el rostro cubierto de alguien que colgaba del techo.

De pronto el tipo de cabello gris sintió un fuerte jalón en ambas orejas acompañado de un gran dolor, al tomarse los lóbulos logró percibir algo liquido. Con los dos tirones que había sentido, el atacante había arrancado el par de pendientes que usaba el hombre. Mascullando improperios sobre toda la familia del que se había atrevido a agraviarlo, el hombre sacó un arma– ¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Devuélvemelos!

- No, van mejor conmigo –antes de terminar su frase, el hombre disparó varias veces sin dar en su blanco, una joven. Pero los asistentes a ese lugar de perdición se asustaron y una enorme conmoción se armó. La gente corría asustada, gritando y empujando a cualquiera que se pusiera en su paso.

- ¡Cierren las puertas! La quiero viva… o muerta –sentenció iracundo el hombre.

El personal del lugar se dedicó a sellar las salidas, nadie escaparía del lugar– Señor HIdan, todo está cerrado, pero no logramos encontrarla.

- No pudo salir tan rápido, revisen bien.

- Si señor.

Hidan, tomó un micrófono y se aclaró la garganta preparándose para hablar– Lamento este pequeño incidente amigos, pero entre nosotros anda una rata, que no podrá salir, porque nadie que se meta conmigo vivirá para contarlo –hecho un ligero vistazo a su alrededor y sonrió sádicamente– Quien me entregue a esa zorra tendrá una jugosa recompensa.

Los visitantes del lugar empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, sabían que ese hombre era capaz de cualquier cosa por obtener lo que quería. Dispuestos a ganar dinero fácil, la gente empezó a buscar entre ellos a la persona que vagamente alcanzaron a ver "atacar" a Hidan.

- ¿Quién dijo que soy una zorra? –murmuró quejosa la chica escondida en un rincón del techo– Ahora verás –de un salto se colocó sobre una de las jaulas de las bailarinas y empezó a mecerla – Tú eres un asesino, idiota –gritó la chica antes de cortar la cuerda que sostenía la jaula haciendo a todos correr para evitar el golpe.

- ¡Atrápenla! –gritó Hidan disparando hacia la chica que subía por la cuerda sin ninguna dificultad.

Un estruendo en las puertas detuvo todo el alboroto que había en el lugar, la policía había irrumpido, los disparos habían alertado a un policía que pasaba afuera del lugar– ¡Policía! ¡Alto! ¡Que nadie se mueva! –gritaron los agentes del orden deteniendo a cuanto maleante quería huir.

Hidan aprovechó la confusión y escapó tras la chica que había pisoteado su orgullo delante de todos.

La chica admiraba lo que su esfuerzo había conseguido, un par de broqueles, adornados con un pequeño rubí cada uno. El tamaño no era gran cosa, solo un centímetro de radio, tal vez menos. Apretó la mano y sonrió satisfecha.

- ¡Entrégamelos! Ya no tienes a donde ir –la ronca voz y el fuerte grito no asustaron a la chica.

Guardó los pequeños aretes en su bolsillo. Debía tener cuidado, el techo de la vieja fabrica no le daba mucha cobijo como para poder protegerse de más ataques del arma de fuego– No entiendo para que los quieres, no son de gran valor –se negó a entregarlos la joven.

- Lo mismo digo mocosa, son un gran recuerdo de un viejo trabajo que hice y los quiero de vuelta.

- Intenta quitármelos –retó la joven sonriendo arrogante.

- Cuando estés muerta pintaré el techo con tu sangre –Hidan sacó otra arma de su pantalón y disparó con ambas a la chica.

La joven hacía malabares y brincos espectaculares evitando ser alcanzada por las balas. La noche y la mala puntería de Hidan le dieron a la ladrona la oportunidad de evitar ser herida.

- Arriba las manos –ordenó una voz a espaldas de Hidan, el hombre podía sentir la punta del cañón de un arma en su nuca.

- Solo estaba defendiéndome.

- Si, claro –siseo la voz a sus espaldas quitándole las armas de las manos– Ponga las manos en la espalda, lentamente –Hidan obedeció y el hombre tras él le colocó unas esposas.

- Oficial, entienda, solo trataba de detener a una ladrona.

- No me importa, porque no soy policía –al darse la vuelta, Hidan se topó con un joven de cabello y ojos negros.

- Uchiha Sasuke, el caza recompensas –gruñó Hidan.

En ese momento un oficial de policía llegó al techo– Llévalo abajo, pero recuerda que fui yo quien lo atrapó –recalcó seriamente Sasuke– El botín es mío.

- Si, señor –contestó el oficial llevándose a jalones a Hidan.

- Se que estas aquí, sal de una maldita vez.

La figura de una chica apareció de detrás de una pila de cajas abandonadas– Buenas noches Sr. Caza recompensas, ¿Cómo supo que era yo?

- Eres la única ladrona de la ciudad –contestó Sasuke con hartazgo– Dejemos ya este juego y entrégate.

La risa de la chica retumbó sonoramente– ¿Juego? Lo siento señor, pero no entiendo a lo que se refiere, yo no he hecho nada malo.

- ¿Robar no te parece suficiente?

- Depende del punto de vista con que lo vea –decía la chica dando pequeños pasos hacia la orilla de la edificación.

- ¡Detente! –ordenó Sasuke apuntándole con su arma– No hagas algo estúpido.

- Esa no es forma de hablarle a una señorita…

- Señorita o no, aléjate de la orilla.

La chica hizo un puchero de disgusto– ¡Que grosero! No entiendo que problema tenga conmigo señor, pero le advierto que no seré presa fácil si sigue intentando atraparme.

- No lo intentaré, te juro que lo haré –dijo Sasuke muy seguro de si.

- Como usted quiera señor, ahora si me permite, debo retirarme, tengo otro asuntito que atender –la chica hizo una reverencia y levantó el rostro con una sonrisa socarrona, dio un paso hacia atrás y saltó del techo.

- ¡Cuidado! –Sasuke corrió y a mitad del camino sintió que algo lo apretaba por el torso y jalaba de él hacia la orilla del edificio. Frenó en seco y empezó a jalar hacia atrás hasta que la fuerza desapareció y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Al revisarse se dio cuenta que una larga cuerda se amarraba a su torso, pero al examinarlo bien parecía más un grueso listón negro. Corrió para asomarse y la chica lo veía desde abajo, sana y salva.

- Gracias, amable caballero, por ayudarme a salir del problema –la joven volvió a hacer una reverencia teatral y huyó corriendo entre los oscuros callejones.

- ¡Demonios! –gritó Sasuke frustrado. Al levantarse sintió que arrastraba algo, el listón aun seguía amarrado a su torso, luchó enojado con él intentando desatarlo pero fue en vano. Suspiró derrotado y tomando las cosas con más calma desató el listón, que en realidad no estaba amarrado, solo se enrollaba en su cuerpo.

(｡◕‿◕｡) Continuará (｡◕‿◕｡)


	2. Palomitas y Café

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"CIRCO DE 3 PISTAS" © SAKURA_TRC, 2011**

.

,.-~*´¨¯¨`*~-.¸

"**CIRCO DE 3 PISTAS"**

(｡◕‿◕｡)

**2DO. ACTO. "PALOMITAS Y CAFÉ"**

Algo se movía entre las sombras cerca de la ventana cuando una voz retumbó– No tan rápido.

La chica se giró y se sorprendió al ver que alguien le apuntaba con un arma– Soy una chica indefensa y desarmada –dijo en forma dramática, levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

- No te muevas –siseó molesto– Y ni siquiera pienses en huir.

- ¿A dónde podría huir? –contestó mirando a su alrededor, pero no a su espalda.

- Dije que no te muevas, pon las manos en tu nuca…

- ¿Así? –preguntó la chica con fingida inocencia, dando un pequeño giro para que el hombre pudiera ver sus manos entrelazadas en su nuca.

- No te muevas –gritó el hombre.

- Lo siento, lo siento, no pensé que te fuera a molestar –la chica sonrió divertida, en verdad le gustaba hacer enojar al hombre tras ella.

- Da un paso hacia atrás, despacio.

- Perdóname, pero debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer en casa –se disculpó y con un pequeño salto salió por la ventana dando un giro ágilmente.

El hombre corrió a la ventana y vio a la chica sentada en la rama de un árbol, sonriéndole– Espera, ¿Qué nombre debe poner la policía en el anuncio de "Recompensa"?

- Mmm –la chica se lo pensó– Arlequín.

- ¿Eres el bufón de la corte? –preguntó el hombre sonriendo de lado.

La chica hizo un puchero enojada y lanzó una mirada asesina– Yo no soy una bufón, estúpido caza recompensas.

- ¿Nos conocemos?

- Dicen que hay que tener a nuestros amigos cerca y a nuestros enemigos aún más cerca –contestó arrogante Arlequín– Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke se quedó sorprendido al notar que la chica sabía su nombre.

Sakura iba sorteado a la gente en su camino, se le había hecho tarde y con la carga extra que llevaba, no le hacía las cosas más fáciles. Su trayecto se complicó cuando un par de cargadores se atravesaron en su camino con un enorme sofá.

- ¡Cuidado! –gritó la pelirrosa, los hombres se detuvieron sorprendidos al ver la imagen de la chica patinando a gran velocidad contra el mueble. Ambos hombres cerraron los ojos en espera del inminente choque– Lo siento –escucharon los cargadores. Sakura había logrado saltar el sofá y hacer sorprendentes maniobras de equilibrio con sus paquetes.

Minutos después, al llegar al edificio de oficinas hizo el acostumbrado ritual.

- Buenos días –canturreó Sakura entrando al despacho.

- Buen día, pequeña Sakura, ¿Qué tal tu día? –contestó Itachi desde su lugar tras el escritorio.

- Digamos que… un poco ajetreado –Sakura se acercó a la mesa de trabajo y puso una caja y dos enormes vasos– Huevos con tocino, una malteada extra grande de vainilla y… un café americano sin azúcar –la repartidora lo pensó un poco– Que raro que hayas pedido café.

- No es para mí, es para Sasuke, ponlo en su escritorio por favor.

- Ok, pues eso es todo, te veo mañana Itachi.

- Espera, ¿tienes prisa?

- No, de hecho era mi último pedido.

- ¿Me acompañarías a desayunar? No me gusta comer solito –Itachi arrastraba una silla para que Sakura se sentara frente a su escritorio y le hiciera compañía.

Tras la cara de perrito abandonado de Itachi, Sakura no pudo negarse– Está bien, pero si Ino se enoja tú serás el responsable.

- No te preocupes, yo me las arreglo con ella –un recuerdo golpeó la cabeza de Itachi y antes de comer buscó algo en su escritorio– Compré una nueva cámara, tu sabes, para capturar los bellos momentos de la vida y… las evidencias de mis investigaciones.

- Es muy… práctica –contestó Sakura analizando la cámara, era la primera vez que veía una tan tecnológicamente avanzada y de cerca.

- ¿Puedo tomarte una fotografía? Es para mí álbum personal –rogó Itachi aplicando el mismo método con el que la convenció de quedarse.

- Ok –Sakura se acomodó el cabello alistándose, el flash se disparó capturando la linda sonrisa que le regalaba a Itachi– Ahora come o se te va a enfriar.

Itachi abrió la cajita de su desayuno y lo saboreó con solo verlo– ¿No quieres? –preguntó ofreciendo de sus alimentos.

- Gracias, ya desayuné.

- Te lo pierdes –dijo Itachi con una sonrisa y dio su primer bocado, probó su comida con gran gusto, la saboreaba increíblemente– ¿Estudias o solo trabajas?

- Trabajo durante el día y estudio por las tardes.

- ¡Qué bien! ¿Y ya tienes pensado que vas a ser de grande?

- No, aún no estoy segura, pero me gustaría viajar por el mundo, conocer muchos países y gente interesante –los ojos jades brillaron al imaginarse los lugares que solo había visto en fotografías.

- Pero crees que tus padres te lo impedirán –concluyó Itachi notando algo que no había visto antes en Sakura, después lo verificaría en la fotografía que acababa de tomarle.

- No, al contrario, creo que es lo que ellos quieren que haga.

Itachi tomó un sorbo de su malteada– ¿Tus padres quieren que vagabundees por el mundo? ¿Por qué querrían eso?

- Seguramente es porque no la soportan y la quieren lejos de ellos –arguyó la voz desde la puerta, Sasuke estaba parado silenciosamente en la entrada del despacho, escuchando la conversación de Itachi y Sakura.

- ¡Sasuke! –reprendió Itachi no solo con la voz, son con la mirada– ¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

- Porque no se lo cuentas tú –ofreció-ordenó Sasuke a Sakura, que estaba sonrojada de vergüenza. Itachi miraba de su hermano a su amiga y viceversa– Vamos, dile.

Sakura se mordió el labio con rabia, pero se armó de valor– El otro día, él –remarcó la palabra mirando asesinamente a Sasuke– y su estúpida novia fueron a la cafetería y sin querer derramé una bebida sobre ella.

- No entiendo cómo puedes trabajar de mesera siendo TAN torpe, ¿no puedes servir un poco de té sin derramarlo? –reclamó Sasuke furioso.

- No fue mi culpa –contestó Sakura levantando la voz y parándose desafiante frente a Sasuke– si tu novia no hubiera hecho tropezar a ese pequeño niño, nada hubiera sucedido.

- ¡Cálmense los dos! –interrumpió Itachi separando a Sakura y Sasuke– No deberías exagerar tanto las cosas, ¿o es que Karin resultó herida?

- No, pero el resto del día estuvo insufrible –se quejó Sasuke rodando los ojos harto.

- La hubieras dejado sola hasta que se le pasara el coraje –resolvió Itachi, pensando que eso hubiera hecho él.

- Ese fue el problema, ella no quiso que la dejara porque decía que YO la había llevado a esa cafetería de mala categoría.

Itachi empezaba a cansarse del mal humor de su hermano– Deja de hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua, si no te gusta estar con Karin simplemente déjala.

- Olvidemos el tema, ¿quieres? –bufó harto Sasuke.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero discúlpate con Sakura primero, fuiste muy grosero con ella…

Cuando ambos hermanos buscaron a la pelirrosa, ella ya se había ido y nuevamente no notaron el momento en que hizo su graciosa huida.

- Tch, parece un fantasma –se quejó Sasuke.

- Es tu culpa, no entiendo porque la tratas tan mal si ella es tan buena chica.

- Si, si, lo que tú digas –aunque la pregunta también se la hacía Sasuke. Llevaba de conocer a Sakura por casi dos meses y no entendía porque sentía que cada vez que la veía perdía los estribos.

Itachi rodó los ojos harto de la actitud de su hermano, tomó su malteada para pasar el trago amargo y se dio cuenta que Sakura había dejado un sobre en su escritorio. Extrañado, examinó la envoltura; tenía su nombre al centro y un pequeño corazón en la parte trasera. Abrió el sobre y revisó su contenido– Mira Sasuke, Ino me mandó unas entradas, ¿quieres ir?

- No gracias –contestó Sasuke mirando los pequeños boletos.

- ¿Por qué no invitas a Karin y vamos todos juntos? Ino envió 3 boletos –Itachi se encogió de hombros– Sirve que te "disculpas" llevándola a un lugar divertido.

Sasuke lo pensó un poco, tendría que doblegarse si quería que la pelirroja dejara de estar malhumorada– Ok, iremos, pero dime que más tienes de la investigación que te pedí.

- Esa chica no tiene un modus operandi definido, se mete a casas, oficinas, lugares de mala muerte; nadie la ha visto con claridad, solo dicen que viste con un traje que hace alegoría a su nombre, Arlequín –contestó Itachi sacando unos papeles de su escritorio– Lo único que nos queda es analizar las cosas que ha robado.

- Pero no tienen nada en común, según los informes policiacos son joyas de mujer y artículos de hombre.

- Tal vez signifiquen algo para ella –opinó dudoso Itachi.

- ¿Qué podrían significar para ella un juego de mancuernillas y un pisa corbatas? Lo creo de la gargantilla y los aretes, pero… ¿las cosas de un hombre?

- Dejémoslo aquí, tengo que revisar mejor los informes policiacos y ordenar mis ideas –Itachi tomó las hojas con las descripciones de los objetos robados y notó algo extraño, pero prefirió no comentarle nada a su hermano hasta poder confirmarlo por él mismo.

Sin mucho ánimo de salir a "divertirse", fue a recoger a Karin al banco, la chica se sorprendió y su mal humor bajó.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Karin colgándose del brazo de Sasuke.

- Es… una sorpresa –masculló Sasuke.

- ¿Uchiha Sasuke dando sorpresas? Debe ser el fin del mundo.

- Tienes razón, debe serlo –contestó Sasuke mirando las decenas de juegos de feria, luces, ruido y grandes tumultos de gente; sin mencionar el enorme letrero que se levantaba por encima de sus cabezas.

•**·.·´¯`·.·• KONOHA CIRCUS •·.·´¯`·.·•**

- Eres increíble Sasuke –Karin brincaba de alegría– Gracias, esto es fabuloso, quiero subirme a la rueda de la fortuna, tiene años que no voy a un circo –la pelirroja jaló el brazo de Sasuke con unos ojos enormemente brillantes– ¡Vamos!

Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás, el no era un entusiasta de lugares atestados de gente o con tanta… diversión– Espera Karin, yo creo… es mejor que… –pero sus dudas pasaron a segundo plano al ver algo entre la multitud, hizo a un lado a Karin tratando de ver mejor.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué estás viendo? –preguntó Karin buscando lo que la mirada de Sasuke insistía en seguir– ¡Es esa mesera inútil!

La fijación visual de Sasuke era Sakura. La chica se paseaba sobre los hombros de un joven rubio, ambos comiendo una manzana acaramelada que compartían alegremente.

- Tch –chasqueó la lengua Sasuke y desvió la mirada a otro lado.

- Es toda una mosquita muerta, jamás hubiera imaginado que tuviera novio, es tan torpe y poco atractiva.

- ¿Quién es poco atractiva? –curioseó Itachi sorprendiendo a Sasuke y Karin.

- Nadie –Sasuke evitó una posible discusión entre Karin, Itachi e Ino; los dos últimos apreciaban mucho a la pelirrosa como para dejar que alguien hablara mal de ella. Además Ino parecía tenerle un cariño muy especial, se había dado cuenta de ello el día del incidente en la cafetería.

- Buenas noches –saludó entre dientes Ino matando con la mirada a Itachi.

- ¿Ya cerraste tu cafetería? Si así se le puede llamar a ese lugar con tan mal servicio –hablaba venenosamente Karin contra Ino.

- Ésta noche cerramos temprano, queríamos divertirnos un poco, pero veo que será difícil.

Sasuke e Itachi suspiraron resignados, esa sería una larga noche si no hacían algo. Así que Itachi tomó la iniciativa y trató de calmar los ánimos– ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta a ver qué juegos hay?

- ¡Que buena idea! –masculló Sasuke irónico.

- Si, es buena idea, pero recuerda que a las 9 tenemos que ir a la carpa principal –le recordó Ino a Itachi muy emocionada.

- ¿Qué hay de interesante ahí? ¿Acaso vas a visitar a tus amigos los fenómenos? –bromeó malintencionadamente Karin.

- No necesito esperar, frente a mi tengo al más grande fenómeno que he visto –contraatacó Ino mirando intensamente a Karin, si hubiera podido le hubiera sacado los ojos y arrancado la lengua en ese instante.

- Karin, Ino, por favor, ésta salida es para divertirse y para que limen las asperezas de su primer encuentro –habló conciliadoramente Itachi para detener las disputas.

Ino relajó sus facciones y tras un fuerte suspiro sonrió y le tendió la mano a Karin– Lo siento, no quise insultarte.

- Yo también lo siento –Karin sonrió apenada y estrechó la mano que la rubia le ofrecía.

Itachi sonrió triúnfate y Sasuke respiró aliviado de no tener que aguantar un pleito de chicas por el resto de la noche.

Las parejas dieron vueltas por la feria, se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, el carrusel, los carritos chocones, jugaron al tiro al blanco con rifles y dardos. Con el rifle ganó Sasuke y con los dardos Itachi, cada uno obtuvo un premio para su pareja. Sasuke le dio un pececito de peluche a Karin e Itachi ganó un conejo blanco para Ino, que abrazó efusivamente a su galante acompañante.

- Ya casi son las 9 –gritó Ino al ver que su reloj marcaba las 9 menos 20– Vamos, quiero los mejores lugares para el espectáculo.

Al llegar a la carpa se encontraron con una larga, larga fila esperando por entrar– Hay mucha gente –reconoció Itachi al ver un poco más de 100 personas formadas– El espectáculo debe ser muy bueno.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No creo que siquiera podamos entrar –se lamentó Karin, después de todo se había divertido con la compañía de la rubia.

- ¡No digas eso! ¡Yo quiero entrar no importa a quien tenga que matar! –Ino gritaba y agitaba a Karin sin compasión y mucha desesperación.

El escándalo llamó la atención de mucha gente, sobretodo de un castaño de coleta que iba pasando– ¿Ino?

Los acompañantes de la rubia buscaron la voz que la llamaba.

- Shikamaru –sollozó Ino abrazando al hombre– ¡Qué bueno verte!

- A mi también me da gusto verte, pero dime, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –preguntó tranquilamente Shikamaru, no estaba nada extrañado con el raro comportamiento de la rubia.

- Quiero entrar, quiero estar en primera fila, pero… –con sus enormes y acuosos ojos azules, Ino señaló la larga fila que esperaba para entrar a la carpa.

- Comprendo, vamos, los voy a meter –invitó Shikamaru a que lo siguieran.

- Gracias, mil gracias, cuando vayas al café te invitaré lo que quieras –Ino sonreía triunfante mientras les daba la señal a sus amigos que la siguieran.

Shikamaru saludó al tipo de la entrada y le indicó que los cuatro iban con él, además de que reconoció y saludó alegremente a Ino. Cuando entraron se quedaron maravillados con la decoración de la carpa; luces y banderines multicolores, globos de todas formas y colores, una enorme pista y dos postes altísimos. El sitio era un paraíso para los niños y también, para uno que otro adulto que disfrutaría de la magia y alegría que prometía el circo.

Después de salir de la estupefacción, Itachi recordó la forma en que entraron– Ino… ¿cómo conoces a esos hombres?

- Shikamaru y yo somos viejos compañeros.

- ¿Compañeros? –preguntó Karin sin entender, aunque tampoco era algo que fuera de su incumbencia.

- Si, yo solía trabajar en este circo –Ino veía el lugar con mucho cariño.

- ¿De verdad? –el hermano mayor de los Uchiha estaba muy sorprendido e intrigado– ¿Qué hacías aquí?

Las orbes azules de Ino miraron hacia arriba, en lo alto de la carpa se veían los trapecios preparados para usarse, al igual que la cuerda floja– Yo solía ser trapecista.

- ¿Y qué pasó? –la pregunta salió por si sola de los labios de Karin, que no tardó en arrepentirse por ser demasiado entrometida, al ver los ojos llorosos de Ino– Lo siento, no debí preguntar.

- Está bien Karin –calmó Ino sonriendo tristemente– Caí desde esa altura y aunque estaba la red de seguridad, me rompí una pierna y nunca volví a tener confianza en mí misma.

- Lamento mucho lo que te pasó –se disculpó apenada Karin.

- No te preocupes, lo pasado, pasado –Ino sonrió orgullosa– No me arrepiento, además dejé un excelente remplazo.

La gente comenzó a llenar el lugar, tras breves charlas y comentarios de lo espectacular que era la decoración, las luces se apagaron y un solo reflector alumbró el centro de la pista. Un hombre, cubierto la mitad del rostro y un ojo con un parche al puro estilo pirata, apareció micrófono en mano.

- Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, agradecemos su asistencia y esperamos que nuestro humilde espectáculo sea de su agrado –el hombre hizo una reverencia como agradecimiento– Ésta noche podrán ser testigos de arte, magia y de las más grandiosas habilidades de nuestra gran familia; ahora démosle la bienvenida al sublime arte que Hinata nos mostrará.

Una hermosa chica de larga cabellera negra y exóticos ojos lila aperlados, salió a la pista. Llevaba puesto un brillante leotardo, en tonalidades azul y morado; su voluptuoso cuerpo estaba perfectamente delineado. Hinata inició la función con una delicada danza de listones multicolores, las largas tiras de satín parecían tener vida propia al bailar alrededor de la bella joven. Era un despliegue de arte y belleza sin igual.

El show continuó con una decena de diferentes espectáculos, cuchillos alrededor de una chica, perros adiestrados, malabares, payasos, magia e ilusiones, escapismo, el hombre bala y al final Kakashi volvió a salir a la pista.

- ¿Les ha gustado el espectáculo? –preguntó emocionado Kakashi.

- ¡Si! –gritaron los espectadores.

- Bien, éste espectáculo cerrará con el acto más esperado por todos ustedes, la pareja de trapecistas más joven que ha presentado éste circo –Kakashi señaló con el brazo hacia lo alto de la carpa, donde las luces se dirigieron– Denle la bienvenida a los Haruno.

Los aplausos resonaron en la carpa, dos jóvenes con trajes elásticos naranja y negro, levantaron los brazos en forma de saludo al público. Cada uno tomó su trapecio y comenzó a balancearse para hacer su espectáculo. Empezaron con algo básico, la chica dio una vuelta sencilla hacia adelante y fue atrapada en el aire; pero conforme fue avanzando el show, las ejecuciones eran cada vez más complejas. Al final terminaron con un doble giro, nada del otro mudo, si no fuera porque la chica hizo el giro hacia atrás.

El espectáculo fue un éxito y los Haruno bajaron de las grandes alturas para agradecer al público. Muchos de los asistentes quedaron impresionados al ver a la joven pareja; una exótica chica de cabellos rosas y ojos jade; y un joven de enorme sonrisa, cabello rubio y vivaces ojos azules.

- No lo puedo creer –balbuceó sorprendido Itachi mientras aplaudía.

La pareja salió de la pista principal escoltados por los estridentes aplausos del público.

- Fue casi perfecto –festejó emocionada la pelirrosa.

- Si, si hubieras tenido la amabilidad de advertirme que era invertido, hubiera estado mejor preparado –su pareja de acrobacias se quejaba enérgicamente.

- Es que se me ocurrió de último momento, pero no estás enojado ¿verdad, Naruto?

El rubio bufó cansado y rodó los ojos– Como podría enojarme con la persona que más amo –dijo Naruto abrazando cariñosamente Sakura.

- Sepárense por amor de dios, cada vez que lo oigo o veo, no sé si morirme de la envidia o vomitar de asco –Ino había entrado tras bambalinas y sorprendió a Naruto y Sakura en medio de su muestra de cariño.

- ¡Seguridad! ¡Seguridad! –gritaba Sakura fingiendo estar aterrada– ¡Una loca y desquiciada fan a entrado a mi camerino! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

- Cállate frentona –la rubia le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo para "tranquilizarla".

- ¡Me quiere matar! ¡Auxilio! –seguía gritando Sakura exageradamente.

- Basta Sakura, vas a armar un alboroto –Naruto le tapó la boca abrazándola por la espalda, aunque parecía estarse divirtiendo con lo que sucedía– ¿Cómo estas Ino?

- Excelente, gracias y veo que tú también.

Naruto soltó a Sakura y abrazó afectuosamente a Ino– Si, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Nostalgia?

- Algo así, y unos amigos que quieren saludarlos –Ino sacó un poco su cabeza de la carpa y llamó a alguien. Tras ella entraron tres personas más, dejando a Sakura perpleja.

- ¡¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó furiosa la pelirrosa.

- Queríamos conocer a tan espectaculares trapecistas –Itachi se veía realmente emocionado.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –ordenó Sakura arrastrando a Ino por el brazo afuera de la carpa.

- Hey, Sakura ¿Qué te pasa? –reclamó Ino sobándose el brazo.

Los ojos jade fulguraban iracundos– ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

- Kakashi me mandó unos boletos, pensé en traer a unos amigos y los primeros que me vinieron a la mente fueron Itachi y su hermano. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo?

- Que a la última persona que quería ver en mi hogar era a esa cabeza de remolacha.

- No hables así de Karin, ella no es tan mala como crees.

- ¡Es peor! –gritó Sakura enojada.

- ¿Estas molesta Sakura?

- Itachi… –Itachi las había sorprendido saliendo de la carpa tras escuchar los gritos de la repartidora– Yo… lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer.

- Espera, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que trabajas en el circo? –Itachi trató de impedir que Sakura se marchara.

- Seguramente porque se avergüenza –dijo venenosamente Karin– ¿Qué persona decente podría trabajar aquí? Solo los vagos.

Sakura giró sobre sus talones enfurruñada– Mira cacatúa, nací y crecí en el circo y estoy completamente orgullosa de ser una artista circense. Y déjame decirte –se acercó a Karin y con un dedo la empujó haciéndola retroceder– las personas que pertenecen a un circo son mucho más honestas y leales que cualquier citadino corriente como tú –siseó mirando de pies a cabeza a la pelirroja– Si me disculpan, no quiero seguir respirando el mismo aire que esta víbora, oh, que me disculpen las víboras, son mejores que ésta… cosa –Sakura se retiró murmurando enojada y golpeando el suelo a cada paso.

- Lamento su comportamiento, pero Sakura no es de las personas que midan sus palabras –se disculpó el rubio– Mi nombre es Haruno Naruto, mucho gusto.

- Que grosera, con el alboroto no los presenté –intervino Ino apenada– Ellos son Itachi, Sasuke y ella es Karin.

Todos se saludaron cordialmente dejando atrás el incidente con Sakura.

A kilómetros del asentamiento del circo, cerca del centro de la ciudad y en uno de los lugares más suntuosos, se estaba festejando algo muy… privado.

- Gracias a todos por acompañarnos, ésta noche es muy especial para nosotros –anunció un pelirrojo muy galante– Deidara y yo se los agradecemos de todo corazón.

- Basta de hablar Sasori, déjalos disfrutar de la cena –intervino un rubio peinado con media coleta– Espero que los alimentos sean de su agrado.

Con una copa en alto, los asistentes a la cena de gala agradecieron y probaron el banquete que habían preparado especialmente para ellos.

El lugar era un salón de fiestas con grandes ventanales, adornado con rosas rojas y blancas, manteles de los mismos colores y elegantes centros de mesa con forma de espiral, donde se acomodaban las hermosas flores.

Era una fiesta de la más rigurosa etiqueta, los invitados llevaban fracs y esmóquines; las mujeres iban en suntuosos vestidos de noche claramente costosos.

Al terminar la cena y antes del postre, Sasori pidió silencio para hacer un brindis.

- Antes de que todos perdamos la consciencia por tanta champaña –acotación que hizo reír a todos – Quiero que sean testigos de esto –el pelirrojo sacó una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su saco– Deidara, con esto quiera darte una muestra de lo que siento y preguntarte, ¿quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo? –la proposición fue coronada con un hermoso anillo con un diamante rosa en forma de corazón en el centro.

Los invitados a la cena estaban boquiabiertos ante tan seria pregunta, pero su estupor fue roto por la liberación de decenas de palomas blancas. La gente aplaudió el emotivo momento y una que otra mujer soltó algunas lágrimas.

La última paloma en ser liberada, voló en círculos sobre los enamorados y luego remontó el vuelo, hasta posarse en un candelabro al centro del techo. Lo curioso era su color rosado. Muchos fijaron su vista en el pequeño animal, que de pronto hizo una pequeña explosión asustando a todos. Cuando el humo se disipó, lograron escuchar unos aplausos.

- Bravo, bravo, que gran muestra de amor –dijo irónica la chica sentada en el mismo lugar en el que la paloma estaba parada sobre el candelabro– ¡Que envidia! Digo, de la buena, no crean que es con malas intenciones, pero este tipo de amor TAN sincero e incondicional no se encuentra a diario… por lo menos yo no lo he podido hallar –de un salto aterrizó grácilmente en uno de los centros de mesa y tomó una rosa para olerla– El lugar es hermoso, las flores huelen delicioso y el detalle de las palomas fue sencillamente ex-qui-si-to –sonrió traviesa– Aunque yo las prefiero con caramelo.

La chica movió su mano derecha y haciendo sonar unos cascabeles; las joyas de todos exploraron convirtiéndose en palomitas de maíz cubiertas de caramelo.

- ¡Ah! –gritaron las mujeres al ver como sus preciados accesorios se convertían en vulgares bocadillos.

La "intrusa" bajó de la mesa de un brinco, levantó una palomita y se la hecho a la boca– Mmm –degustó la chica– Deliciosa.

- ¿Qué… quien demonios eres? ¿Y que haces aquí? –preguntó confundido Deidara.

- Me llamo Arlequín y vengo por la joya del corazón.

Sasori inmediatamente entendió a lo que se refería y buscó en el suelo desesperadamente, pero eran tantas palomitas que no pudo distinguir la joya.

- ¡Deténgala! –gritó el pelirrojo para ganar tiempo.

- No tan rápido, con su permiso –dijo Arlequín tomando un cascabel de su traje y lanzándolo al aire. El movimiento causó que el cascabel resonara y, nuevamente cambio el aspecto de las palomitas de maíz en verdaderas palomas blancas. A excepción de una, que era rosa y voló por encima de Arlequín; tras varias vueltas explotó convirtiéndose nuevamente en el anillo de compromiso.

- ¡El anillo! –señalo Deidara.

- Muchas gracias por la cena, pero ya debo retirarme –Arlequín hizo una reverencia y todas las palomas la rodearon; acto seguido, se dispersaron escapando por los enormes ventanales. Arlequín había desaparecido.

- ¡Lo volvió a hacer! –gruñó frustrado Sasuke.

Itachi se asustó con el tono que usó su hermano, lo había tomado desprevenido– ¿Qué te pasa?

- Esa ladrona, Arlequín, anoche robó un anillo de compromiso.

El mayor de los Uchiha revisó el informe policiaco que Sasuke había tirado sobre su escritorio– Esto supera todo lo que ha robado –Itachi sacó la lista con los precios aproximados de los artículos de joyería que la ladrona había tomado– Este anillo es único, la montura es de platino y el diamante es algo sumamente extraño, es color rosa y de una manera, extraordinariamente natural, tomó la forma de un corazón.

- Te lo dije, solo lo hace por dinero –señaló Sasuke enojado.

- Aclárame algo, ¿Por qué se hace llamar Arlequín? ¿Es para burlarse de sus víctimas?

- No, las veces que la he visto lleva puesto un disfraz de un arlequín, ya sabes algo elástico hecho con trozos de tela, un extraño gorro con cosas como cuernos, pero que cuelgan y una máscara blanca.

- Ya entiendo, es como un payaso.

- Aquí está su pedido –anunció Sakura abriendo la puerta de la oficina de golpe.

- Buenos… días… pequeña… Sakura –tartamudeó Itachi al ver a la pelirrosa claramente enfadada e irradiando un aura peligrosa.

- No tienen nada de buenos –gruñó la repartidora azotando dos vasos y un empaque de comida.

- ¿Amaneciste del lado equivocado de la cama? –preguntó Sasuke extrañado. Sakura miró a Sasuke amenazadoramente, miró el suelo y le dio un fuerte pisotón– ¡Auch! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?

- Espero que los alimentos sean de su agrado –refunfuñó Sakura haciendo un puchero.

- ¡Sakura! –llamó Itachi temiendo una agresión, pero aventurándose por una oportunidad única.

La pelirrosa se dio una media vuelta bruscamente agarrándose de la puerta de la oficina, conteniendo su ira– ¡¿Qué?

- Sonríe –pidió Itachi tomando una foto sorpresivamente.

Sakura se retiró gruñendo improperios.

- No entiendo lo que pasó, pero… ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó más que confundido Sasuke.

- Solo es un pequeño experimento –contestó Itachi revisando la foto que acababa de tomar, había descubierto algo muy interesante.

(｡◕‿◕｡) Continuará (｡◕‿◕｡)

Lamento la demora.

XOXO


	3. Globos y Legado

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"CIRCO DE 3 PISTAS" © SAKURA_TRC, 2012**

.

,.-~*´¨¯¨`*~-.¸

"**CIRCO DE 3 PISTAS"**

(｡◕‿◕｡)

**3ER. ACTO. "GLOBOS Y LEGADO"**

- ¿Lo has pensado Sasuke? –preguntó un hombre de larga y alborotada cabellera negra, profundos y atemorizantes ojos negros, y gruesa voz.

- ¿Qué abuelo?

- No te hagas el desentendido, sabes a lo que me refiero.

Sasuke suspiró cansado– Así estoy bien y no pienso cambiar de idea.

- Sasuke solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

- ¿Para mi? No abuelo, tu lo único que quieres es un heredero que maneje tu empresa.

- Y para eso debes regresar a la escuela, aun no es tarde, tienes 20 años recién cumplidos; debes pensar en tu futuro.

- Si lo que quieres es alguien con estudios ahí está Fugaku, además por lo que he oído él ha llevado muy bien los negocios –Sasuke tomó una pelota autografiada que su abuelo guardaba celosamente y le dio vueltas para verla mejor.

- Tienes razón, pero tu padre tiene su propia empresa –el hombre le quitó la pelota a su nieto y la colocó de nuevo en su lugar, un cofre de cristal diseñado especialmente para su pequeño tesoro– El negocio esta prosperando y pronto se abrirá una cede en el extranjero.

- Ni con eso podrías tentarme, no tengo interés en vivir el resto de mi vida encerrado en una oficina.

El hombre negó con la cabeza decepcionado– Claro, tú amas perseguir delincuentes bajo el extenuante sol o sin importarte la abundante lluvia.

- Y no olvides que me gusta dormir bajo las estrellas.

- Señor Madara –interrumpió el mayordomo de la casa– El señor Yahiko está esperando en el despacho.

- Gracias, puedes retirarte Zetsu –el mayordomo hizo una leve reverencia y dejó el lugar, Sasuke siguió sus paso– Espera Sasuke, no olvides lo que te dije.

- Abuelo, de verdad no estoy interesado y por favor no insistas más.

Sentenció Sasuke y salió de la casa de su abuelo, caminó un rato para pensar en las cosas que agobiaban su mente; sin darse cuenta había regresado hasta su despacho. Suspiró decepcionado de si mismo, estaba atado a lo que más odiaba, estar encerrado en una oficina; pero es que Arlequín lo tenía haciendo mucha investigación, aunque agradecía que su hermano lo estuviera apoyando, él quería estar totalmente informado de lo que encontraban en las escenas de los robos.

Itachi se sorprendió al ver llegar tan pronto a su hermano– ¿Cómo te fue con el abuelo?

- Igual que siempre, trató de convencerme de tomar el negocio familiar.

- Que raro –ironizó el hermano mayor y sacó unos papeles que colocó sobre el escritorio de Sasuke– Son los informes del último robo.

Sasuke abrió las carpetas y leyó rápidamente– No encontraron nada –expresó con desesperación arrojando el archivo de regreso al escritorio de Itachi– No entiendo cómo puede hacer todas esas cosas, parece como si hiciera…

- ¿Magia? –sugirió Itachi dándola una idea a Sasuke, que tomó su chamarra y salió corriendo– Espera, ¿A dónde vas?

- A consultar a un experto –dijo Sasuke sin dar más detalles.

En los terrenos ocupados por el circo, todos estaban ocupados con sus tareas cotidianas.

- Akamaru lánzame más –Sakura practicaba equilibrismo y malabares balanceándose sobre una gran pelota mientras jugaba con otras tres más pequeñas, pasándoselas de una mano a otra. Un gran perro blanco era su "ayudante" que felizmente le lanzaba una pelota más– Gracias –agradeció felizmente al cachar la cuarta pelota.

- Ahora si lo he visto todo.

Sakura se distrajo por un momento y perdió toda la concentración, cayendo al suelo de sentón– ¡Auch! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sasuke era quien había llegado tomando a la chica por sorpresa– Vine a ver al mago, el hombre que lleva la cara cubierta –explicó ofreciendo una mano para ayudar a Sakura a levantarse, pero ésta inmediatamente la rechazó poniéndose en pie por sí sola.

- Te refieres a Kakashi –corrigió Sakura malhumorada– ¿Qué quieres con él?

- Tengo unas preguntas que hacerle –Sasuke pasó cerca de Akamaru, que no dudó en gruñirle y mostrar sus enormes colmillos– ¡Wow! Sujeta a tu monstruo.

- Calma Akamaru –Sakura acarició la cabeza del perro para tranquilizarlo sin dejar de ver disgustada a Sasuke– No debes ser grosero con la gente, aunque ellos lo sean contigo.

- Si perro, escucha a tu ama –fortaleció el comentario Sasuke tomando una distancia prudente.

Sakura abrazó cariñosamente al enorme perro, recibiendo un lengüetazo de amor a cambio– Akamaru no es mío, es de un amigo.

- Lo recuerdo, el tipo con el espectáculo de perros amaestrados.

- Kiba, se llama Kiba –Sakura comenzó a caminar con Akamaru a su lado– Ven te mostraré el carro de papá.

Sasuke la siguió sin decir nada, pero mirando todo a su alrededor. Todos los que estaban ahí saludaban y se dirigían a Sakura con mucho cariño. La gente del circo se veía sumamente feliz, practicando sus actos y conviviendo como una gran familia.

- ¡Hey! Sakura.

- Naruto, ¿Por qué siempre estas tan sucio? ¿No sabes que a las chicas no gustan los hombres aseados? –regañó Sakura mirando de pies a cabeza al rubio.

- Mugroso o limpio, me sigues queriendo ¿o no? –sin aviso alguno, Naruto abrazó a Sakura por la cintura, levantándola del suelo.

Sasuke veía las muestras de cariño entre Sakura y Naruto, sintiéndose un poco incomodo y algo más.

- No, Naruto, bájame, estas todo sucio –ordenó Sakura golpeando ligeramente los hombros del rubio.

Naruto rió divertido y puso a Sakura de nuevo en el suelo– ¿A dónde van?

- Llevo a Sasuke con papá.

- Me saludas a Kakashi y le dices que la rueda de la fortuna ya esta arreglada y lista para funcionar ésta noche.

Sakura sonrió maliciosamente– Sabes querido, tengo una gran idea –se acercó a Naruto abrazándolo por el cuello, jugueteando con su rubia cabellera– Tú llevaras a Sasuke con papá, podrás darle tu mensaje y yo podré seguir con lo que estaba haciendo –tomando a Naruto desprevenido, subió a sus hombros y saltó a sus espaldas, huyendo del lugar sin darles oportunidad de decir nada más.

- Esa chica de verdad me confunde –admitió Sasuke en voz alta sin dejar de ver por donde se alejaba Sakura.

- Sakura es única –Naruto hablaba con tanto amor en su voz que Sasuke se sintió más incomodo– Lleva su tiempo conocerla, pero cuando te abre su corazón ya no puedes alejarte de ella.

- Debes conocerla muy bien –señaló Sasuke tratando de sacar información.

- Bastante –suspiró encantado Naruto– Pero dime, ¿Qué te trae a ver a Kakashi?

- Me gustaría preguntarle de las técnicas que usa un delincuente que estoy buscando.

Los ojos azules de Naruto brillaron emocionado– ¿Eres un detective?

- No, no soy detective, soy un caza recompensas –corrigió Sasuke sintiéndose orgulloso de decir su profesión.

- Eso es aun mejor –dijo Naruto impactado– Debe ser excitante andar por el país atrapando malos y además ganas dinero mientras te diviertes.

Sasuke rió divertido, Naruto era la primera persona que se emocionaba como un niño pequeño al contarle la forma en la que vivía. Además, la sonrisa del rubio le resultaba algo nostálgica.

- No estarás pensando en convertirte en un caza recompensas ¿o sí? Porque te advierto algo, no me gusta la competencia –alegó Sasuke en broma.

- No, lo mío es el circo, amo trabajar aquí; además viajamos por muchos lugares y puedo conocer mucha gente y hacer amigos –dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke ofreciéndole su amistad.

Sin entender porque, pero Sasuke sonrió aceptando gustosamente. Naruto se convertiría en su primer amigo en la ciudad, aunque su estadía fuera corta.

- Veo que ya hiciste un amigo, Naruto.

- Déjame presentarte, Uchiha Sasuke, caza recompensas y amigo de Ino –expuso Naruto con una sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, dueño y administrador del Konoha Circus –el hombre estrechó la mano de Sasuke fuertemente, demostrando su fuerte carácter– ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Una función privada? –preguntó con cierto tono travieso el peligris.

- No señor…

- Llámalo Kakashi, si no, lo haces sentirse viejo –susurró Naruto.

- Sigue trabajando Naruto –Kakashi le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza con el periódico que llevaba en la mano– Quiero esa máquina trabajando hoy mismo, recuerda que es la atracción más famosa de los enamorados.

Ese comentario fue como un golpe bajo para Sasuke, quien había sufrido el martirio de una "largo" viaje al lado de su novia.

- Ya está funcionando… viejo –le avisó Naruto huyendo del lugar– Nos vemos Sasuke.

Sasuke correspondió levantando la mano en forma de despedida.

- ¿En que estábamos?

- Vine a consultarlo sobre su trabajo –explicó Sasuke.

- ¿Quieres saber cómo manejar a un montón de personas locas que divierten gente?

- No, quiero que me hable de magia.

Kakashi se cruzó de brazos buscando las palabras para explicarle a Sasuke lo que quería saber– La magia es algo muy complejo y yo no la uso.

- Pero usted escapó de un tanque de agua, le regaló a una mujer una rosa que sacó de la manga de su saco y desapareció del centro de escenario al finalizar la función –recordó Sasuke detalle a detalle la función a la que había asistido.

Kakashi negó alegre– Eso no es magia, es ilusionismo.

- ¿Qué diferencia hay? –preguntó Sasuke incrédulo.

- El ilusionismo es distraer a las personas mientras haces algo frente a sus ojos, engañándolos y haciéndoles ver lo que TÚ quieres que vean –Kakashi se encogió de hombros demostrando que todo era solo una farsa– Pero la magia no existe.

Sasuke se tornó pensativo– Entonces Arlequín es una ilusionista.

- ¿Quién?

- Arlequín, es una chica que ha robado un par de cosas y para logarlo ha usado… ilusionismo –Sasuke compartía sin reserva lo que lo llevaba ahí.

- ¿Qué clase de trucos ha usado? ¿El típico nada por aquí, nada por allá, abracadabra? ¿Ha desaparecido las cosas dentro de su sombrero?

Sasuke rodó los ojos esperando que solo hubiera sido eso– Hace un par de noches, entró a una fiesta de compromiso y robó el anillo –Sasuke sacó un par de fotos tomadas en el salón de fiestas– Esa noche convirtió las joyas de los invitados en palomitas de maíz acarameladas, luego las volvió palomas, aves de verdad, y huyó desapareciendo con ellas.

Kakashi revisó las fotos de lo que quedó en el lugar– No puedo creerlo, ¿esto fue lo que dejó?

- Si, al desaparecer ella, las joyas reaparecieron como si nada hubiera pasado, lo único que faltaba era el anillo de compromiso –Sasuke estudiaba las reacciones de Kakashi ante las fotografías– ¿Tiene idea de cómo lo hizo?

- Para ser sincero, no –el peligris regresó la evidencia a Sasuke– Ella de verdad usa magia.

- Pero usted dijo que la magia no existía, que todo era ilusionismo –reclamó desesperado Sasuke, al parecer su viaje no había aportado nada a su búsqueda.

- Si, y te dije que yo hago ilusionismo, este acto es sencillamente… grandioso, soñaría con hacer algo así –dijo de lo más desacertado Kakashi.

Sasuke se revolvió el cabello irritado– Entonces no conoce a nadie que pueda hacerlo.

- No, he viajado por muchos lugares y he reunido a los mejores artistas circenses, pero nunca he tenido la fortuna de conocer a alguien capaz de tanta magia.

- Gracias Kakashi –suspiró Sasuke derrotado, cuando por fin creía tener algo para acercarse a Arlequín sentía que se alejaba más.

- Lamento no haber sido de ayuda.

- Está bien, de todos modos sería demasiado aburrido si fuera tan fácil encontrarla –Sasuke se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida del circo.

- ¡Sasuke! –Kakashi lo detuvo gritando desde lejos– Si encuentras a esa chica, dile que tiene un empleo esperándola en mi circo.

- Se lo diré, pero cuando salga de prisión –Sasuke sonrió de lado y se despidió a lo lejos.

Pasaron los días y en uno de los lugares favoritos de los hermanos Uchiha, el pueblo en su mayoría se reunía.

- Hola chicos –saludó Itachi llegando de la mano de Ino al pequeño estadio de baseball.

Sasuke y Karin les reservaban unos asientos, para ver el partido, todos juntos. Las chicas quedaron en medio para que pudieran hablar entre ellas y no morir de aburrimiento. Ya era suficiente con acompañarlos a un evento que no disfrutaban tanto como ellos.

- ¿Por quien vas a apostar esta vez hermanito?

- Sabes que siempre apoyaré a los trabajadores.

Itachi sonrió orgulloso– Apuesto 100 por los administrativos, ¿aceptas?

- Acepto –los hermanos Uchiha estrecharon sus manos para cerrar el trato.

- Mira ahí esta el abuelo –señaló Sasuke un lugar ligeramente más protegido que el resto de las butacas.

- Y papá también vino –recalcó Itachi, pero Sasuke no le tomó importancia. El hecho no pasó desapercibido por las chicas, que se miraron buscando una explicación, pero ninguna la tenía.

El día no era tan soleado como los espectadores hubieran querido, pasaban de las tres y las nubes oscuras se cernían sobre la ciudad, amenazando con descargar el agua en cualquier momento. Sin importar la posible lluvia, el partido de baseball entre los empleados de Uchiha Corp. y sus administrativos dio comienzo.

Las familias y los jugadores disfrutaban enormemente el partido, era la séptima entrada y los empleados iban ganando 9 carreras a 7 de los administrativos.

Era el turno al bat para los administrativos y una ligera lluvia comenzó a mojar el campo y los alrededores. Tras consultarlo con los jugadores, se decidió continuar y no cortar los ánimos, los jefes estaban solo 2 carreras abajo y querían ganar el partido a como diera lugar. Los empleados tomaron su lugar dispersos en el campo, los bateadores abanicaban para calentar y preparar sus mejores golpes. La posibilidad de ganar el juego era bastante grande, aunque uno nunca sabe lo que el destino pueda tener preparado. Y sin haberlo imaginado, el equipo administrativo estaba a un out de terminar el partido y no habían logrado empatar el marcador. Un hombre con una extraña sonrisa estaba en el plato, su jersey mostraba el nombre "Zetsu", era la mano derecha en la empresa del abuelo Madara y hombre de toda su confianza.

La lluvia arreció, pero ninguno dejó su lugar, era su última jugada; tenían un hombre en primera base y a su mejor jugador al bat. El pitcher cuidaba todos sus flancos y recibía órdenes para su siguiente lanzamiento, afianzó su posición al centro del diamante y lanzó su mejor bola. Zetsu abanicó y golpeó la bola, lanzándola muy alto. Los espectadores se levantaron sin perder de vista el proyectil, los jugadores se quitaron las gorras para ver bien la trayectoria y posible destino de la bola. El jardinero central corrió hasta topar con la barda limitadora del parque, los empleados se dieron cuenta que le sería imposible detenerla; solo con un milagro lograría atraparla. Y sucedió. Como si de un gato se tratara, el esbelto y pequeño jugador trepó la barda y parándose en la delgada pieza de madera; estiró el brazo lo más que pudo, atrapando la bola con el guante en su mano izquierda.

El público gritó emocionado y los empleados celebraron. En ese momento la ligera lluvia se había vuelto una abundante caída de agua, y como lo habían acordado, el partido terminó. Todos miraron al jugador que los llevó a ganar, esperando a que bajara de la barda para celebrar el éxito; pero él sencillamente se sentó jugando con la pelota en su mano derecha y cubriendo su rostro con la gorra.

Sasuke miró sospechosamente al jugador, sentía que algo no estaba bien y su intuición lo hizo bajar corriendo al campo.

- ¡Sasuke! –gritó Karin intentando detenerlo.

- ¡Madara! –se escuchó en los altavoces y el héroe del partido lanzó su gorra al aire, dejando ver un antifaz blanco y un sombrero de dos picos caídos de color verde– Estas fuera, yo gano y como premio me llevaré la pelota autografiada que tanto valoras.

Madara se levantó de golpe, furioso miró por sus binoculares la pelota que la chica le mostraba. Inmediatamente y con solo una mirada, Zetsu entendió la orden de recuperar el preciado objeto de su jefe.

- ¡Detente! –ordenó Sasuke a Zetsu– Ella es mía.

- No si yo la atrapo antes –le advirtió con una diabólica sonrisa.

Arlequín vio las intenciones de Sasuke y Zetsu, pero no hizo nada más que mover su mano derecha y, el sonido del cascabel resonó en los altavoces. En el pequeño panel donde se apuntaban las carreras, la lluvia deslavó la blanca tiza y un letrero surgió en tinta roja:

**MADARA ASESINO  
DEBERÍAS ESTAR EN LA CARCEL**

La gente se quedó sorprendida al ver el anuncio, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Los miembros pertenecientes a la familia Uchiha estaban más que asombrados, incluso Sasuke detuvo su carrera sin creer lo que veía frente a sus ojos.

A Zetsu no le importó y siguió en busca de su objetivo, la joven que tenía en su posesión el tesoro de su jefe. Con bat en mano, intentó golpear las piernas de Arlequín, siendo ella más ágil y de un salto evitó el golpe.

- Strike uno –se burló la chica y evitó el segundo batazo– Strike dos.

- Te tengo –murmuró Zetsu agitando el arma deportiva.

- Strike… –Arlequín no pudo terminar su frase, Zetsu la había engañado y justo en el aire le atinó un golpe en el costado.

La chica cayó al pasto tomándose la zona afectada.

- Nadie se burla de mí y se va como si nada.

Aún en el suelo, Arlequín comenzó a reír– Creo que la ponchada soy yo –quitó la mano del lugar del golpe y se logro ver un hoyo por donde escapaba aire– Literalmente ponchada –se carcajeo la joven desinflándose como un globo al que se le sale el aire.

- ¿Es una broma? –arguyó furioso Zetsu, que de un golpe al suelo partió el bat.

Sasuke alejó los pensamientos del letrero y buscó rápidamente en los alrededores, la ladrona no podía estar muy lejos; la única salida del estadio era por el estacionamiento. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, y ahí estaba, caminando como si nada. Como caza recompensas experimentado, sabía que el factor sorpresa era el mejor para atrapar a cualquier delincuente, y aunque no llevara su arma, tendría que improvisar. Cerca de Sasuke había un vendedor de suvenires, con sombrillas, jerseys, cachuchas y bufandas de los equipos que jugaban ese día.

- Perfecto –murmuró Sasuke, tomó un paraguas y una bufanda, le entregó al hombre un billete y corrió tras su presa– ¡Arlequín! –gritó.

La nombrada volteó alarmada y al intentar huir, Sasuke arrojo la sombrilla que se enredó entre sus piernas, haciéndola caer estrepitosamente– ¡Auch! –se quejó al estrellarse contra el duro suelo.

- Eres mía –escuchó Arlequín antes de poder darse cuenta que Sasuke estaba atando la bufanda alrededor de su cuerpo, aprisionando sus brazos.

- Si tanto me deseabas, solo debías decirlo –dijo Arlequín con una enorme sonrisa al estar cara a cara con Sasuke.

- ¿Aun al ser detenida tienes la agallas para bromear?

- Es que nadie puede atraparme, aun tengo cosas que hacer –dijo desalentando a Sasuke. El uniforme de jugador que llevaba puesto Arlequín, comenzó a inflarse y crecer exageradamente.

Sasuke retrocedió y el cuerpo de Arlequín explotó liberando decenas de globos. La bufanda que usó Sasuke, cayó "casualmente" sobre sus hombres, demostrando que la chica había escapado, otra vez.

- ¡Demonios! –se quejó Sasuke pateando una lata vacía.

- ¡Achu! –estornudó fuertemente la pelirrosa dando un ligero saltito hacia atrás por la fuerza del aspaviento.

- ¿Estas bien Sakura? –preguntó preocupada Hinata, estaba terminando de arreglar el traje de Sakura para la siguiente actuación del circo– Anoche llegaste empapada y hacia mucho frío.

- No te preocupes Hinata, solo fue un estornudo.

- Si, pero si te siente mal será mejor que descanses y no hagas el acto hoy por la noche.

- Que exagerada eres –dijo dando un giro y admirando su atuendo en el espejo– ¡Eres fabulosa! Debiste ser diseñadora, te quedó hermoso –Sakura daba giros con su nuevo traje y a cada momento le gustaba más– A veces me pregunto que haces aquí.

Hinata suspiró– Sabes que al igual que tu amo el circo y a…

- ¿Listas? –Naruto entró interrumpiendo la conversación de las mujeres– Te ves increíble Sakura.

- Es gracias a Hinata.

- Si, gracias a la magia de Hinata –dijo agradeciendo con una encantadora sonrisa a la diseñadora– Ya no tarda en empezar la función, deben apresurarse y terminar de arreglarse.

- Nunca apresures a una artista –Sakura empujó al rubio fuera del carro para terminar de vestirse.

Sakura estaba lista para la función de esa noche, esperaba tras el telón para hacer su parte del espectáculo. Hinata terminó su acto y fue ovacionada por su belleza y magnifica ejecución del baile con listones.

- Hay más gente que ayer –hizo Hinata la observación al encontrarse con la pelirrosa.

- ¿Si? –respondió sin mucho entusiasmo la joven trapecista haciéndose aire con la mano, tratando de refrescarse.

Hinata en un acto reflejo tomó a Sakura por los hombros y se agachó pegando su frente contra la de Sakura– Tienes fiebre, no puedes salir así.

- Deja de preocuparte tanto, estoy bien.

- _Nuestro siguiente acto, el que muchos de ustedes prefieren, el acto más peligroso de todos, los trapecistas… Haruno_ –se escuchó la voz de Chouji, el otro encargado de presentar el espectáculo.

- Ya oíste, es mi turno, no puedo dejar mi trabajo –Sakura salió a la pista mostrando una gran sonrisa.

El acto del trapecio inició subiendo a Sakura hasta su posición y, Naruto trepando con sus manos desnudas por una cuerda. Comenzaron tomando fuerza e intercambiándose de trapecio, algo sencillo para calentar; luego Sakura, estando de espaldas, se soltó de su trapecio para ser atrapada en el aire por Naruto, que notó algo extraño en su compañera.

- ¿Qué tienes Sakura? Estas resoplando como si estuvieras muy agitada.

- No es nada Naruto, concéntrate en el acto y suéltame –le ordenó Sakura y regresó a su posición inicial.

Después de un par de acrobacias, Sakura le dio la señal para el final, haría un doble invertido y Naruto la atraparía en el aire. Cosa muy fácil… para ellos. Sakura se soltó del trapecio, pero sin la fuerza necesaria para que Naruto la alcanzara de manera apropiada.

- ¡Sakura! –gritó Naruto aferrándola solo por una mano– ¡Sakura! –seguía llamándola sin éxito alguno, Sakura estaba inconsciente.

Shikamaru, que estaba a cargo de la seguridad de los artistas, se dio cuenta– ¡Muévanse! Quiero a dos personas a cada costado de la red, no permitan que ninguno toque el suelo –ordenó al resto de los actores.

Inmediatamente el público notó que algo no estaba bien, al ver a los demás actores circenses entrar corriendo a la arena.

- Sakura, dame tu otra mano –suplicó Naruto– Por favor.

- Na…ru…to, no… puedo –balbuceó arrastrando las palabras Sakura.

Naruto apretó la mano lo más que pudo, no quería dejarla caer, no estando inconsciente y sin poder controlar su caída. El movimiento abajo, en la pista, le indicó que la situación estaba tratando de ser controlada. Tomó la única decisión posible, soltó sus piernas del trapecio y se dejó caer a la red de seguridad. Durante los breves segundos que duró la caída, Naruto logró abrazar a Sakura pegándola a su pecho para protegerla.

Para fortuna de todo el circo y los espectadores no sucedió nada malo.

- Llamen a un doctor –gritó Naruto entregándole a Kiba el cuerpo inconsciente de Sakura para poder bajar él de la red.

- Tiene mucha fiebre –señaló el entrenador de perros.

- La llevaré a su carro –Naruto estaba muy nervioso, pero aun así, le quitó el cuerpo a su amigo y la llevó él mismo.

El público fue desalojado de la carpa con una gran disculpa, el espectáculo terminaba siempre con el acto de los trapecistas y esta noche no había sido la excepción. Aunque no era el final que todos esperaban ver.

La familia circense buscó desesperadamente un médico para que revisara a Sakura, buscaron entre los paseantes pidiendo ayuda; lamentablemente ninguno era doctor.

- Me dijeron que en el centro de la ciudad hay un hospital –anunció Kiba casi sin aliento.

- Debemos llevarla –Hinata se acercó a la cama de Sakura con la intención de cubrirla para salir.

- ¡No! –gritó Naruto asustado– A ella nunca le han gustado los hospitales, el doctor debe verla aquí.

- Naruto, no importa si a ella le gustan o no los hospitales…

- ¡Dije que no Hinata! ¡No importa lo que digan, no vamos a ir a la ciudad! ¿Quedo claro?

Kiba, Hinata y Shikamaru intercambiaron miradas, Naruto se había puesto muy agresivo, incluso los había sacado del carro de Sakura exigiendo que trajeran al doctor. Lo más raro era que nunca lo habían visto así.

- ¿Qué le sucede a Naruto? –preguntó desconcertado Kiba a Hinata.

- No lo sé, nunca lo había visto tan enojado –contestó cabizbaja y un poco asustada la pelinegra.

Shikamaru y Kiba no tuvieron otra opción, fueron al hospital a buscar al doctor y pedirle que visitara a Sakura en el circo, poniendo de excusa que no querían moverla por la caída.

(｡◕‿◕｡) Continuará (｡◕‿◕｡)


	4. Celos y Medicina

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"CIRCO DE 3 PISTAS" © SAKURA_TRC, 2012**

.

,.-~*´¨¯¨`*~-.¸

"**CIRCO DE 3 PISTAS"**

(｡◕‿◕｡)

**4TO. ACTO. "CELOS Y MEDICINA"**

Sasuke pasó frente a la cafetería "El lirio silvestre" y alcanzó a ver a Ino corriendo de un lado para otro, totalmente desesperada. Sintió un poco de curiosidad y detuvo el auto para checar que todo estuviera bien. Entró al pequeño comercio y no fue recibido con la alegría que caracterizaba al lugar.

- Tome asiento, en un momento lo atenderé… –dijo Ino sin darse cuenta quien era el cliente.

- Buenos días Ino –saludó Sasuke echando un vistazo al lugar.

- ¿Sasuke?

- ¿Estas ocupada? –preguntó Sasuke de una manera estúpida, dándose cuenta que era más que obvio.

- Si, un poco, una de mis meseras tiene el día libre, otro se reportó enfermo y Sakura no ha llegado.

- Puedo aligerarte un poco el trabajo, dame el desayuno de Itachi y mi café, así tendrás un pedido menos que entregar.

Ino resopló cansada acomodándose el flequillo– Lo siento Sasuke, aun no tengo tu pedido.

- Está bien, dame dos cafés y me llevo dos donas para Itachi.

- Trato hecho –Ino sacó los vasos y sirvió la bebida, guardó las donas en una bolsa de papel y le entregó el pedido a Sasuke.

- Listo –el moreno le extendió un billete a Ino para pagar su consumo, pero la rubia negó con la cabeza– Mejor hazme un favor.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros restándole importancia– Si, claro.

- ¿Podrías ir al circo y averiguar porque Sakura no ha llegado?

- Tengo cosas que hacer Ino –protestó Sasuke negándose a hacer el sencillo favor que le pedía la rubia.

- Por favor –suplicó Ino haciendo un puchero– Ella no es del tipo de personas que olvidan sus obligaciones.

Sasuke suspiró derrotado, Ino le caía bien y era la novia de su hermano, no podía hacerse más del rogar o negarse.

Minutos después, Sasuke se encontraba parado frente a la entrada del circo, aun debatiéndose entre entrar o solo preguntar por la chica. Pero vio que el lugar estaba un poco solitario y no tan animado como la última vez que había estado ahí. Así que se aventuró a entrar y lo primero que vio fue a Kiba y Shikamaru discutiendo.

- Debemos hacer algo, no podemos dejarla ahí y hacer como si nada sucediera –alegó Kiba fuera de sí.

- No sabemos cómo reaccionará si la sacamos de ahí sin su permiso –rebatió Shikamaru mucho más tranquilo que Kiba– Mantengamos la calma y esperemos que regrese Kakashi y Shizune, ella sabrá que hacer.

- Disculpen, me pueden decir donde encuentro a Sakura –Sasuke se atrevió a interrumpir la conversación tratando de reducir su tiempo en el circo.

Kiba y Shikamaru miraron desconfiados a Sasuke, fue hasta que Shikamaru reaccionó que lo reconoció– Eres el amigo de Ino.

- Si, de hecho ella me pidió que viniera a buscar a su repartidora favorita –al ver que ni Kiba ni Shikamaru parecían estar de humor para sus "chistes" decidió ir al grano– Ino me dijo que averiguara porque Sakura no fue a trabajar.

- Sakura está enferma, ¿ok? –gritó Kiba furioso– Y Naruto esta encerrado con ella y no deja que la llevemos al hospital.

- ¿Dónde esta? –Sasuke estaba preocupado y no podía disimularlo– Tal vez si hablo con él.

- Es por acá –Shikamaru tenía que agotar todas las posibilidades y guio a Sasuke al carro de Sakura.

- Si Naruto no deja que lleven a Sakura, ¿Por qué no trajeron a un médico? –preguntó Sasuke desconcertado.

- Nadie quiso venir –avisó Shikamaru.

- A la gente le gusta venir a que los entretengamos, pero creen que no somos merecedores de sus servicios –refunfuñó Kiba entre dientes.

Sasuke dedujo rápidamente cual era el carro de la pelirrosa al ver a varias personas alrededor de un remolque. Hizo a la gente a un lado y tocó la puerta esperando que alguien contestara– Naruto, soy Sasuke, déjame entrar –la voz del moreno estaba llena de confianza y autoridad.

Fueron solo unos segundos después, que Naruto abrió un poco la puerta– ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ino me mandó a buscar a Sakura y tus amigos me dijeron que estúpidamente te atrincheraste aquí y no quieres que la lleven al doctor.

- A Sakura no le gustan los hospitales –gruñó Naruto tratando de cerrar la puerta nuevamente, pero le fue imposible porque Sasuke puso un pie para evitarlo.

- Déjame entrar –ordenó Sasuke con una gélida mirada.

Naruto frunció el ceño pero dejo pasar a Sasuke– Pero no dejaré que se la lleven.

El caza recompensas entró y vio a la chica tendida en una pequeña cama, estaba respirando con dificultad y de una manera muy agitada. Por instinto tocó la frente de la chica con el dorso de su mano– Esta hirviendo idiota, necesita un doctor urgente.

- Ella no sale del circo si no está Kakashi.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, su nuevo amigo si que era testarudo– ¿Dónde esta el baño? –preguntó Sasuke levantando a Sakura en brazos.

Naruto señaló una puerta al otro lado de la entrada y la abrió para que Sasuke pudiera meter a la chica. En cuanto estuvo adentro, Sasuke se metió a la regadera con Sakura en brazos y abrió la llave del agua fría.

- ¿Qué haces? Eso la va a matar –Naruto trató de cerrar la llave, pero Sasuke evitó que se moviera estampando su pie en la pared, impidiendo que Naruto alcanzara el grifo.

- Si la fiebre sigue subiendo puede freírle el cerebro, idiota –Sasuke se quitó un colgante que traía en el cuello y se lo entregó a Naruto– Tómalo, llévalo al hospital que esta en el centro del pueblo, pregunta por la doctora Tsunade y dile que vas de parte de Sasuke, dile que la necesito.

- ¿Y si no quiere venir? –preguntó aterrado Naruto.

- Ella vendrá, te lo aseguro.

Naruto respiro profundamente y vio a Sakura temblando bajo el chorro de agua– Cuídala por mi por favor, es todo lo que me queda.

- Hn –asintió Sasuke dándole la confianza a Naruto de salir a buscar a la doctora.

En cuanto Naruto salió Sasuke se sentó en el suelo de la regadera para poder seguir bañando a Sakura, el agua fría le estaba ayudando a bajar la temperatura.

Hinata entró impresionada de ver a Naruto salir corriendo– ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

Sasuke levantó la mirada, Hinata pudo darse cuenta que los orbes negros de Sasuke reflejaban autentica preocupación– ¿Podrías conseguir un poco de hielo?

- Sí, claro –Hinata estaba por salir pero regreso sobre sus pies– Gracias –dijo sin esperar respuesta.

Sasuke pensó que ese lugar era muy extraño, pero le agradaba. La gente era gentil y amable, el ambiente era cálido y reconfortante; era un hogar sobre ruedas.

Cuando sintió que la temperatura de Sakura había bajado un poco, Sasuke la secó un poco con unas toallas que estaban en un pequeño mueble. La llevó a la cama y pensó que debía quitarle la ropa, pero al poner sus manos en los botones de la pijama de Sakura se ruborizó sin entender el porqué. No era la primera vez que vería el cuerpo desnudo de una chica, pero si la primera sin su autorización. Sentía que estaba violando la inocencia y confianza de la chica. Para su fortuna, en ese momento llegó Hinata con bolsas llenos de hielo.

- ¿Sera suficiente?

- Si –inmediatamente Sasuke se alejó de la cama de Sakura y trató de sacar los pensamientos que nacían al haber tenido la posibilidad de verla sin ropa– ¿Podrías quitarle la ropa en lo que yo me seco un poco?

- Claro –Hinata sacó otro juego de pijama de un cajón– Espera –Hinata le tendía un pantalón y una camiseta a Sasuke– Es para ti, espero que te quede, es de Naruto, pero a él le queda un poco largo –Sasuke tomó la ropa y se escabulló en el baño para secarse un poco.

- Pon una bolsa en su cabeza, otras más a sus costados bajo sus brazos y también debajo de sus rodillas –explicó Sasuke saliendo del baño con una toalla sobre sus hombros.

- Si –Hinata hizo lo que le decía y acomodó las bolsas de hielo en los lugares estratégicos que le indicaba Sasuke– ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

- Mi novia esta estudiando para doctora y su maestra es vieja amiga de mi madre.

- Es una fortuna que hayas venido.

- Agradéceselo a Ino, ella me envió porque estaba preocupada por Sakura.

- No era la única –dijo Hinata mirando con una sonrisa a Sasuke.

- ¿Yo? –preguntó Sasuke, la pelinegra asintió divertida– Oh, no, yo no… yo no estaba preocupado.

Hinata rió bajito, Sasuke se había sonrojado ligeramente y lo hacía ver muy tierno– Es increíble…

- ¿Qué es increíble? –preguntó Sasuke confundido.

- La forma en que le hablaste a Naruto –decía Hinata mientras secaba el agua que escurría de la frente de Sakura– No le hacía caso a nadie, por mucho que le rogábamos no quería salir, pero llegaste tú y la forma en la que le hablaste fue increíble.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, a él también le había sorprendido la forma en que había reaccionado ante una situación que no era de su competencia– Estoy seguro que si alguno de ustedes lo hubiera hecho le habría hecho caso.

- Lo intentamos, pero cuando se trata de Sakura, Naruto pierde la cabeza y no entiende de razones.

- Es muy importante para él.

- Demasiado –contestó Hinata con un tono melancólico derramando unas cuantas lágrimas– Tengo cosas que hacer, si quieres mando a mi cuñada Tenten para que cuide de Sakura.

- No, está bien, yo me quedaré hasta que regrese Naruto con la doctora.

- Bien, cualquier cosa que necesites va a estar Kiba afuera, no dudes en pedirlo.

- Gracias –dijo Sasuke y Hinata salió del carro dejándolos solos.

Sakura se removía intranquila en la cama murmurando incoherencias– Naruto –llamó entre sueños al rubio.

- Tch –Sasuke chasqueó la lengua decepcionado, pero vio a la chica tan agitada que se sentó junto a ella en la cama, limpiando con un trapo el sudor y el agua de su frente.

Ver a la chica así le daba cierto sentimiento de nostalgia, algo parecido al que tuvo cuando Naruto le sonrió ofreciéndole su amistad. Era algo extraño, rara vez el sentía algo por alguien, incluso con Karin a veces sentía que solo era para molestar a su hermano, pero no sentía nada especial por ella. Sentimientos, los había experimentado demasiado últimamente.

- Abrázame, me siento mal –pidió Sakura jalando tan fuerte la camiseta de Sasuke, que provocóo que cayera encima de ella.

Sasuke se sorprendió de la fuerza de Sakura, a pesar de estar enferma podía tirarlo, pero quería salvar su orgullo y se decía mentalmente que lo había tomado desprevenido. Estando sobre ella, la vio con más cuidado. Tenía un rostro dulce y tierno, finas facciones y labios apetecibles. Agitó su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. Se acostó junto a ella, removiendo las bolsas de hielos y se acomodó recostándola sobre su pecho. Sakura se calmó y dejó de quejarse, respiraba más tranquila y sus mejillas ya no estaban tan sonrojadas. Extrañamente, Sasuke se sentía bien solo observándola, era algo… reconfortante, tenerla entre sus brazos lo hacía sentirse bien.

Tras el sufrimiento por el que pasó Naruto, por fin pudo llegar al hospital, acompañado por Shikamaru.

- Estoy buscando a la doctora Tsunade –pidió desesperado Naruto a la señorita en la recepción.

- ¿Tiene cita? –preguntó despectivamente al ver la vestimenta de los amigos.

- No, no, un amigo me mandó –Naruto sacó el colgante que Sasuke le había dado y se lo pegó a la cara a la señorita.

- Lo siento, pero si no tiene cita no puedo hacer nada por usted –Naruto, lleno de rabia, se metió corriendo al interior del hospital– Espere, no puede pasar.

- Que problemático –murmuró Shikamaru siguiendo a su amigo, pero a su propio paso.

- ¡Seguridad! –gritó la recepcionista llamando a los policías que cuidaban el pequeño hospital.

Tres hombres armados atendieron el llamado y recibieron órdenes de la chica para buscar a los dos intrusos.

Naruto corría por todos lados gritando el nombre de Tsunade, esperando encontrarla lo más pronto posible. Aunque no se daba cuenta, y tampoco le importaba, Naruto estaba creando un alboroto en todo el hospital. En su mente solo estaba llevar a alguien que ayudara a Sakura.

Tras recorrer dos pisos gritando a todo pulmón y asomando su cabeza en busca de la doctora llamada Tsunade, una enorme mujer se plantó frente a Naruto de tal manera, que al estrellarse con ella, el rubio fue a dar al suelo de un sentón.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para armar semejante alboroto en mi hospital? –gritó la mujer, una bella mujer, alta, cabello rubio, ojos amielados y un cuerpo muy bien dotado.

- Soy Haruno Naruto y estoy buscando a la doctora Tsunade –contestó firmemente el rubio levantándose de un salto– Sasuke me envió –Naruto mostró el colgante que Sasuke le había dado.

La mujer no tuvo que mirarlo dos veces, conocía el colgante perfectamente– Yo soy Tsunade, ahora dime ¿Por qué te mandó Sasuke?

- Hay una chica en el circo, anoche se puso muy mal y cayó del trapecio, no ha despertado y tiene fiebre muy alta, ningún doctor a querido ir a verla, Sasuke me dijo que usted lo haría y me dio este colgante para demostrar que vengo de su parte –explicó Naruto sin detenerse a respirar– Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder –dijo el rubio tomando del brazo a la mujer para intentar llevarla con él, pero fue en vano, la doctora no se movió ni un centímetro– ¿Qué espera?

- Primero debo ir por mi maletín, niño –de un manotazo Tsunade se liberó del agarre y fue a su consultorio en busca de una pequeña valija.

Antes de salir escuchó la voz de Naruto nuevamente causando alboroto, cuando abrió la puerta de su consultorio, se encontró con que el rubio era detenido por dos hombres de seguridad que trataban de someterlo.

- ¡Suéltenme! –Naruto luchaba contra los dos hombres sin ninguna dificultad, incluso el tercero, que retenía a Shikamaru, lo soltó y se unió a la pelea contra el rubio– Se van a arrepentir.

- ¡Alto! –gritó lo más fuerte que pudo Tsunade, deteniendo todo movimiento en el hospital. Su voz resultaba aterradora– ¿Qué ya nadie sabe comportarse en un hospital? –preguntó con gran molestia la rubia.

- Lo sentimos, doctora Tsunade –se disculpó uno de los hombres de seguridad– Pero nos reportaron que había un invasor sin permiso en el hospital y…

- Nada, saben que este lugar esta abierto para todos, sin excepción –recalcó las últimas palabras la doctora– Ahora váyanse, que tengo pacientes que atender.

- Si, doctora –los hombres hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron muy apenados.

- Dijiste que te llamabas Naruto ¿no? –la pregunta de la rubia sacó a Naruto de su asombro.

- Si, pero eso no importa ahora, debemos ir con Sakura –suplicó Naruto jalando a la rubia de la mano para llevarla lo más rápido posible con la pelirrosa.

Tsunade volvió a detener el acelerado paso de Naruto, pero esta vez con un golpe en la cabeza con su maletín– ¿No sabes tratar a una dama?

- ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Lo arregla todo con violencia? –preguntó el rubio sobándose la zona del golpe.

- No siempre, pero contigo parece que es lo único que funciona –se justificó Tsunade acomodándose el cabello.

- Bien, lo haremos a su manera –Naruto hacía un puchero cruzándose de brazos al resignarse a actuar con más calma.

- Primero dime, ¿A dónde debemos ir?

- Pues al circo, a dónde más.

Tsunade parecía estar perdiendo nuevamente la paciencia por la actitud de Naruto y estaba por darle otro golpe más cuando Shikamaru se atravesó, caminando tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos– A las orillas de la ciudad, en el viejo campo de trigo abandonado, cerca del muelle.

- ¿Tú… estas con él? –preguntó desconcertada Tsunade al ver la enorme diferencia entre las personalidades de los dos jóvenes.

- Es problemático para mi, pero si.

- ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? –Tsunade trataba de comprender que clase de chicos eran, en verdad eran extraños.

- Corriendo –contestó malhumorado Naruto.

- ¡¿Desde allá? –la rubia estaba sorprendida, era un camino bastante largo.

- Si –respondió Shikamaru como si fuera nada.

- Vamos en mi auto, será más rápido que solo correr –dijo irónica la rubia molestando a Naruto, que infló más las mejillas por el descontento, pero sin poder protestar.

Bajaron hasta el estacionamiento, pasando por delante de todos los que atestiguaron el alboroto. A Naruto parecía no molestarle y a Shikamaru ni siquiera le importaba. Tsunade los llevó hasta un hermoso auto deportivo color rojo, descapotable y totalmente equipado.

- ¡Wow! ¡Es fabuloso! –admiró Naruto el auto.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Vaya que sí –el rubio revisaba el vehículo desde todos los ángulos posibles, pero agitó la cabeza recordando lo que lo había llevado ahí– Pero no es el momento de hablar, tenemos que ir con Sakura.

Los tres subieron al auto y Tsunade viajó lo más rápido que pudo, durante el trayecto echaba un vistazo al chico en el asiento del copiloto. Naruto iba serio y pensativo, incluso Tsunade podía decir que preocupado– Esa chica debe ser muy importante para ti.

Sin dejar de mirar los edificios que parecían manchas borrosas Naruto balbuceó bajito– Es lo más importante que tengo y daría mi vida por ella.

Tsunade suspiró, ese chico era muy especial, demasiado especial; si Sasuke le había dado el colgante debía serlo.

- ¿Cómo se conocieron Sasuke y tú?

- Nosotros trabajamos en el circo y una vieja amiga lo llevó –contestó Shikamaru al darse cuenta que Naruto no estaba de humor para ser interrogado– Aquí adelante puede estacionarse.

Tsunade regresó rápidamente la vista al camino, frente a ella estaba la feria que habían instalado y la enorme carpa del circo. Aunque en el día no era tan majestuosa como la noche, pero sin duda alguna no pasaba desapercibida.

En cuanto la mujer detuvo el auto, Naruto bajó corriendo desapareciéndose entre las atracciones.

- Ese chico en verdad está preocupado –señaló Tsunade bajando del auto con su maletín en mano.

- Como él lo dijo, Sakura es su mundo –contestó Shikamaru– Venga, la llevaré.

Naruto, tras varios tropezones, llegó al carro de Sakura, Kiba estaba afuera jugando un poco con Akamaru– ¿Cómo esta?

- Hinata trajo hielo y el tipo ese no ha salido de ahí, la ha estado cuidando desde que te fuiste –reportó Kiba despreocupadamente.

- Podrías darle las gracias a Hinata por mí –pidió Naruto entrando al carro.

Tras abrir la puerta, lo que encontró lo disgustó de sobremanera. Sasuke dormido en la cama, abrazando a Sakura sin recato alguno. Sintió que la sangre le hervía y era la primera vez que tenía las ganas de matar a alguien. Como un león, se acercó a Sasuke, lo tomó de la camiseta y de un rápido y limpio movimiento lo tumbó de la cama.

Inmediatamente Sasuke se despertó al sentir el rudo movimiento, pero no pudo evitar estrellarse contra el suelo de una manera violenta.

- ¿Qué te pasa idiota? –preguntó levantándose de un salto y empujando a Naruto contra la pared del carro y lo aprisionó con ambos brazos contra su cuello.

- Te pedí que cuidaras a Sakura, no que te aprovecharas de ella –Naruto sin dificultad alguna se libero del agarre y giro a Sasuke poniéndolo en la misma posición que él lo tenía primero.

- ¿Cómo podría aprovecharme de ella? –Sasuke enrolló su pierna con la de Naruto y lo derribó, cayendo sobre él y atinando un golpe en el rostro del rubio– Es solo una niña.

Naruto no tardó nada y rodó con Sasuke poniéndose sobre él, dando un golpe en el rostro del moreno– Pues veo que eso no te importo estúpido.

- Yo solo vine por encargo de Ino y tú fuiste el que me pidió que me quedara –alegó Sasuke dando un rodillazo en las costillas a Naruto, obligándolo a soltarlo.

En cuanto pudo, Sasuke se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, pero Naruto lo tomó por el tobillo y lo tiró de cara al suelo. En ese momento Shikamaru abrió la puerta y se topó con la pequeña sorpresa de los dos jóvenes tirados en el suelo.

- ¿Qué hacen? –preguntó confundido Shikamaru.

Tras el castaño entró Tsunade encontrándose con la lamentable escena– ¿Sasuke?

- Hn –gruñó el caza recompensas y se levantó sacudiendo su ropa.

- No voy a preguntar que sucede, solo voy a pedir que me dejen examinar a la paciente… a solas –ordenó sin vacilar la rubia echando a todos fuera del carro.

Shikamaru no quería olvidarse de todo e irse a descansar, además al ver la cara y ropa de Sasuke y Naruto, podía darse una idea de lo que había pasado. Sin decir nada el encargado de la seguridad se alejó, llevándose con él a Kiba.

Sasuke se alejó caminando y dejando atrás todo lo sucedido. Naruto al estarse arreglando la ropa, se dio cuenta que aun conservaba el colgante que Sasuke le había dado.

- Espera… estúpido –Naruto detuvo a Sasuke solo llamándolo.

- ¿Quieres seguir peleando? –preguntó entre dientes Sasuke, preparándose para el segundo round.

- No, quería devolverte esto –Naruto extendió el brazo con el colgante.

- Puedes quedártelo.

Naruto apretó la mano y se pegó el puño al pecho– Gracias –murmuró.

- ¿Qué? –dijo Sasuke, no había escuchado lo que había dicho el rubio.

- Dije que gracias.

- No te preocupes, es una baratija que nunca me gustó.

Naruto agitó la cabeza negando fervientemente– No es por esto, es por haberme ayudado con la doctora.

- No hay problema, no lo hice por ti, lo hice por ella –apuntó sin haber pensando en lo que decía.

- De todos modos gracias.

- No pasó nada –balbuceó Sasuke mirando al suelo.

Ahora fue Naruto quien no escuchó bien y quería que Sasuke lo repitiera– ¿Qué?

- Entre ella y yo… no pasó nada, simplemente me quedé dormido –contestó ligeramente sonrojado Sasuke– Además, Sakura estaba todavía mal y ella también estaba dormida.

- ¿Dónde están sus padres? –interrumpió Tsunade asomándose por la puerta del carro de Sakura.

Naruto levantó la mirada hacia ella y se acercó corriendo, al igual que Sasuke, solo que él camino– Tuvieron que hacer un viaje, pero yo soy el responsable de Sakura.

- Ok, Sakura sufrió un fuerte resfriado y la veo muy fatigada, ¿hace muchas labores en el circo?

- Lo mismo que todos, solo que ella insistió en poder ir a trabajar a una cafetería de la ciudad –explicó Naruto inquieto.

- Deberá descansar por lo menos tres días más, nada de actividad física que la fatigue, ni siquiera ejercicio y que no vaya a trabajar.

- Ella tiene un espectáculo con el trapecio –dijo Sasuke entrometiéndose en la conversación.

- Eso mucho menos debe hacerlo.

Naruto intentó matar con la mirada a Sasuke, ¿Qué pensaba, qué iba a dejar que Sakura subiera? No estaba loco.

- Deberá tomar estas medicinas, la primera de la lista es para el resfriado y la segunda es un suplemento vitamínico –explicó Tsunade entregando una hoja a Naruto con unos nombres impronunciables– Quiero que vaya al hospital a hacerse unos estudios, creo que esta un poco anémica.

- Si, gracias –murmuró Naruto apretando el puño.

- Tiene que comer algo, te sugiero que le des un poco de sopa de pollo caliente, eso siempre ayuda –Tsunade le guiño un ojo a Naruto mientras lo animaba palmeando su hombro– Es una chica muy afortunada al tener a un hombre como tu a su lado.

Naruto sonrió agradecido y un poco abochornado, era la primera vez que una mujer lo halagaba así. Pero ahora venía el tema difícil– ¿Cuánto va a ser de la consulta doctora?

- No me atrevería a cobrarte, tu amigo, el otro chico que fue contigo al hospital, me dijo que nadie quiso venir a atenderla –Tsunade estaba molesta y no evitaba ocultarlo– Como médicos hicimos el juramente de cuidar de cualquier enfermo, no debe haber discriminación por ningún motivo.

- Le estaré eternamente agradecido, doctora Tsunade.

- Agradécele a Sasuke, porque él fue quien te mandó conmigo –giró su rostro buscando al joven caza recompensas, pero él ya no estaba ahí.

Lejos el circo, en una oficina, Itachi estaba viendo algunas fotografías que acababa de imprimir a tamaño grande. Estaba muy concentrado cuando un torbellino de ira entró.

- ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! –gruñía Sasuke dando fuertes golpes al caminar, parecía que quería dejar una clara huella de su paso– lDemonios!

Itachi lo seguía con la mirada, intentaba no moverse, no respirar, no dar señales de estar en el lugar; no quería que su hermano menor descargara su ira contra él.

(｡◕‿◕｡) Continuará (｡◕‿◕｡)


	5. Despedida y Fuegos Artificiales

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"CIRCO DE 3 PISTAS" © SAKURA_TRC, 2012**

.

,.-~*´¨¯¨`*~-.¸

"**CIRCO DE 3 PISTAS"**

(｡◕‿◕｡)

**5TO. ACTO. "DESPEDIDA Y FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES"**

- ¿Qué te parece? –Hinata preguntó haciendo unos giros y bailando con sus listones.

Sakura abrió los ojos maravillada, Hinata parecía hacer magia al danzar con los listones a su alrededor. Era como si los listones fueran serpientes encantadas y Hinata las hiciera bailar al compás de una silenciosa melodía.

- ¡Maravilloso! ¡Hermoso! –gritó Sakura aplaudiendo de pie– Eres estupenda Hinata y con ese atuendo te ves bellísima.

- Gracias Sakura, espero que no te moleste que haya tomado pedazos de tus antiguos trajes.

- Claro que no, después de todo son tus obras y creo que en ti se ven mucho mejor, tu si tienes un hermoso cuerpo que lucir –Sakura miraba el bien formado cuerpo de Hinata, grandes pechos, cintura pequeña y caderas amplias, la envidiaba por ser tan hermosa.

- Aun te falta crecer, apenas cumpliste 15 años, te aseguro que pronto tu cuerpo se desarrollará.

- Hinata, ambas sabemos que tú "creciste" –dijo Sakura poniendo sus manos frente a sus pechos– desde los 12 y yo… mírame, parezco una tabla.

Hinata no pudo evitar reír por lo dicho por Sakura– Si, pero recuerda que cada uno es diferente…

- ¡¿Qué demonios es esto Sakura? –Naruto llegó gritando con una caja de madera en la mano y mostrando su contenido.

Sakura palideció ante las evidencias que revelaban su culpabilidad y luego… luego enrojeció de ira– ¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Hurgaste entre mis cosas!

- No estaba hurgando, sino buscando algo que necesitaba.

- ¡Eres un mentiroso!

- No, no lo soy, pero ese no es el tema –Naruto se acercó a Sakura amenazante– Has estado robando y tu sabes lo que pienso de ese tipo de personas.

- Si, que son gente despreciable, pero no me importa y no me arrepiento de lo que hice.

Al oír lo último, Naruto frunció el ceño y sin previo aviso abofeteó a Sakura, haciéndola girar su rostro por el golpe. Hinata y Sakura estaba sorprendidas.

- Naruto –balbuceó Hinata sin poder creer lo que había hecho el rubio.

- No quiero verte sino es por trabajo, por lo menos hasta que pienses una manera de regresar esto a sus dueños sin meter al circo en problemas –sentenció firmemente Naruto.

Sakura, tomándose la mejilla, miró a Naruto con ira– Creo que no habrá mucho problema, después de la función de ésta noche no tendrás de que preocuparte.

La trapecista arrebató la caja de las manos de Naruto y corrió fuera de la carpa.

- Creo que fuiste muy duro Naruto, debiste escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

- Lo que tiene que ver con Sakura solo es asunto mio, no te metas por favor Hinata.

Hinata no soportó la forma tan agresiva e hiriente con que Naruto le habló y se soltó a llorar alejándose rápidamente del rubio.

- Sakura, piénsalo bien, no porque hayas discutido con Naruto tienes que dejar de hablarle, además recuerda que su trabajo depende totalmente de la confianza que se tienen –trató de razonar Kakashi con su hija.

- Pues simplemente haré mi propio acto.

- ¿Puedes decirme porque discutieron en primer lugar?

- No, no por el momento papá –Kakashi estaba por retirarse cuando Sakura lo detuvo por la manga de su camisa– Podrías decirle a Naruto que él significa mucho para mi y que esta noche no olvide que haremos el triple mortal invertido.

Kakashi sonrió conciliadoramente– Está bien, pero piensa en lo que hiciste y espera a que el coraje se le pase para hablar con él –con mucho cariño tomó el rostro de Sakura y depositó un beso en su frente.

- Si, te prometo que hablaré con él.

- Has crecido tanto, pero no importa cuantos años tengas, siempre serás mi bebé.

Sakura abrazó a su padre– Gracias, te amo papá.

- Yo también te amo Sakura.

El manto de la noche cubrió el cielo y la función del circo estaba por comenzar.

- Buenas noches querido público, ésta noche será nuestra última función en este hermoso lugar. Agradecemos infinitamente su hospitalidad y amabilidad; y desde el fondo de nuestros corazones deseamos que disfruten ésta función hecha especialmente para decirles "HASTA LUEGO" –dijo Kakashi haciendo una reverencia e invitando a sus compañeros a pasar a la pista y dar el mejor espectáculo de todos.

Primero salió Kiba y sus perros amaestrados, jugaron haciendo acrobacias, llevando pequeños obsequios a las personas en la primera fila y a unos cuantos de atrás. Brincaban uno sobre otro mientras rodaban en suelo, otros se arrojaban pelotas como si jugaran volleyball, eran tantos trucos y tan bien hechos que la gente no paraba de reír.

Luego fue el turno de Neji y Tenten, ellos hacían un acto de puntería. La chica era puesta en una circulo de madera y la hacían girar, mientras él lanzaba las cuchillas y formaban la silueta de ella con las afiladas armas. Al final, él lanzaba más cuchillas que la joven atrapaba fácilmente.

Algunos de los actos nunca habían sido mostrados, ya que se guardaban especialmente para esa noche. Uno de ellos era el show de Shino, un chico vestido con una gabardina, lentes oscuros y cabello castaño en punta. El chico se colocó al centro de la pista, la luz se centraba en él y con las manos en los bolsillos hizo una ligera reverencia. La expectación fue recompensada, cientos de mariposas salieron de las mangas de Shino, volando a su alrededor y haciendo un aro que se movía en sincronía con los movimientos del chico. Metió una mano nuevamente en el bolsillo y con la otra, dirigía a la orquesta de mariposas que formaban una sabana de colores que ondulaba sobre la pista. Era un espectáculo mágico que terminó con Shino dando la orden a sus insectos de regresar al interior de su gabardina.

Otra de las sorpresas de la noche, fue Hinata, que presentó un nuevo vestuario y una coreografía mucho más compleja que las anteriores.

Naruto observaba el acto desde bambalinas, nunca se cansaba de ver a Hinata mostrando su belleza y habilidad.

- Naruto… –interrumpió Kakashi su concentración.

- Es maravillosa ¿no?

- Si, Hinata se esforzó mucho para el espectáculo de ésta noche.

- No solo ella, lo de Shino fue grandioso.

Kakashi sonrió al ver la alegría en el rostro de Naruto, pero había una sombra que no lo dejaba ser completamente feliz– Hablando de mejorar actos, Sakura me encargó recordarte que ésta noche van a realizar el triple.

Los orbes azules se abrieron inmensamente– Pero aun no lo hemos perfeccionado.

- Si es así, no quiero que lo ejecute.

- Sabes que Sakura es muy necia, sé que lo hará aunque yo le diga que no.

Kakashi suspiró derrotado– Naruto, hijo, quiero que apoyes a Sakura no importa lo que suceda –el rubio no se veía muy convencido– Me dijo que significas mucho para ella.

- Yo también la quiero mucho.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que te enojaras tanto? –preguntó Kakashi seriamente.

- Kakashi, Hinata esta por terminar –interrumpió Shikamaru.

- Gracias Shikamaru, hablaremos más tarde Naruto –sentenció seriamente el dueño del circo y salió al escenario.

- Naruto, tienes que ocupar tu lugar –advirtió nuevamente Shikamaru, el encargado de la seguridad y de alertar a los artistas.

- Si, en un momento –Naruto sentía una marea de sentimientos chocar contra su corazón. Agitó su cabeza para alejar la confusión de sus pensamientos, el acto que quería ejecutar Sakura requería de toda su concentración.

Naruto salió a la pista tras el anuncio de Kakashi, al igual que Sakura lo hacía al otro lado de la pista. La pelirrosa sonreía ampliamente, como todo estuviera bien. Imitando a Sakura, Naruto saludó al público con una enorme sonrisa escondiendo su tristeza.

Los acróbatas subieron a sus lugares y con el inicio de su acto daban por terminada su estancia en esa pequeña ciudad que escondía grandes secretos.

El reloj marcaba las 11 en punto, la lujosa mansión parecía estar inhabitada, dándole la falsa sensación de seguridad de que el trabajo sería sencillo. Se escabulló silenciosamente por la sala, subiendo por las escaleras y llegando a la recamara principal. Sin ser vista por alguien, o eso era lo que ella creía. Buscando con la mirada se topó con un joyero, sonrió de lado y siguió estudiando la habitación; fue hasta que se encontró con una pintura colgada sobre la cabecera de la cama, su objetivo estaba ahí. De un brinco subió a la mullida cama, tomó cuidadosamente la pieza de arte y tras darle un ligero vistazo la arrojó al suelo sin importarle lo que le sucediera.

En la pared, se encontraba escondida una caja de seguridad, una sonrisa de victoria se hizo presente en sus finos labios. Colocó un pequeño pedazo de masa y al instante se produjo un destello de luz, la tapa de la caja fuerte se abrió dejando ver su contenido. Acaba de meter la mano, cuando escuchó el corte de cartucho de un rifle. En un acto reflejo se tiró de espaldas y una bala se incrustó en la pared justo a la altura de su pecho; si hubiera seguido de pie la hubiera atravesado indudablemente. Rodó sobre la cama y un segundo disparo hizo un gran agujero en el colchón.

- No puedo creer que una chiquilla haya logrado poner en jaque a la policía y robado a esos inútiles –comentó burlesca una voz varonil.

- Querido, comprende que ellos son un puñado de idiotas, sobre todo Hidan.

- Odio a la gente que habla mal de sus amigos –gruñó la ladrona escondida a un costado de la cama.

- ¿Amigos? No niña, solo somos… colaboradores de trabajo –corrigió un hombre que salía de las sombras con el rifle en sus manos. Su aspecto era de temer, varios zarcillos cubrían sus orejas y parte de su rostro y su mirada aterradora exigía el pago por la intromisión a su hogar.

- Asesinos querrás decir –Arlequín buscó entre sus artificios algo que la ayudara a salir del embrollo– Ustedes solo son asesinos.

Una lúgubre sonrisa se formó en el rostro del hombre– Tienes razón, mi pasatiempo favorito es la cacería y tú serás mi siguiente trofeo.

Los dueños de la casa rodearon la cama para encontrarse con un puñado de bolitas blancas en el suelo. Una pequeña chispa se encendió y todas las bolitas se encendieron en cadena, el distractor perfecto. Decenas de pequeños fuegos artificiales salieron disparados a todos lados, asustando al hombre y a la mujer.

Arlequín aprovechó el espectáculo y salió corriendo de debajo de la cama, arrojando más bolitas a su paso. La pirotecnia estallaba por todos lados confundiendo al "enemigo".

- Se escapa Yahiko –gritó la mujer.

- Haz algo Konan, no voy a hacerlo todo yo.

La mujer levantó el colchón y sacó dos pistolas, checó que tuvieran balas y salió en busca de la ladrona. Yahiko no se preocupó de que la chica escapara, se había hecho cargo de cerrar todas las salidas.

Konan caminaba en la oscuridad, buscando sigilosamente a la chica. Pero era Arlequín quien la tenía en la mira. Con una liga entre sus dedos, índice y pulgar, armó una resortera, colocó un pequeño fuego artificial encendido y lo lanzó contra la cara de la mujer.

- ¡Ay! –gritó asustada Konan al recibir un impacto directo al rostro.

- Uno menos –murmuró Arlequín escabulléndose a otra habitación.

Yahiko apareció y zarandeó a la mujer fuertemente– ¿Qué no puedes hacer nada bien?

- Esa mocosa es un demonio –se quejó Konan limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

- No me importa si es satanás, la quiero como mi trofeo.

- ¿Trofeo? Te refieres a todo lo que robaron la noche que mataron a esa inocente familia –se escuchó el retumbar de la voz de Arlequín.

- ¿Familia? –murmuró Konan– Acaso se refiere a los…

- Guarda silencio, da la vuelta por el estudio, ella esta al otro lado del pasillo –ordenó Yahiko– He matado a muchas familias, no sé a cual de todas te refieres.

Arlequín revisó que en su bolso siguiera su botín de esa noche. Miró las piezas que acababa de obtener y las apretó fuertemente contra su pecho– Era una familia de cuatro integrantes.

- No tengo ni idea –Yahiko hacía tiempo para que Konan llegara.

- Una linda pareja con dos hijos, un niño que tenía menos de cinco años y una bebé de escasos meses –reclamó Arlequín sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

- Dame más detalles porque mi memoria no es buena –el hombre no esperó a que Konan se colocara y como tenía a la ladrona a la vista preparó su arma.

Pero Arlequín fue más rápida, con solo mover sus manos, sacó cuatro fuegos artificiales de debajo de cada una de sus mangas y arrojó sus "armas" contra Yahiko evitando que pudiera enfocar su puntería.

- ¿Qué era lo que querías? ¿Por qué los mataste? –gritó frenética Arlequín.

Yahiko entrecerró la mirada deslumbrado– Eres muy joven para saberlo.

- ¿Fue ambición? ¿Codicia? ¿Celos? –Arlequín sacaba más pirotecnia para enfrentar a Yahiko. Sin darse cuenta que Konan se preparaba a sus espaldas para atraparla– Destruiste nuestras vidas.

- Me dieron una orden, no tenía nada contra ellos –Yahiko distraía a Arlequín esperando que su esposa estuviera lista– Fue solo por dinero.

- Eres un maldito… –Konan estaba por lanzarse encima de ella, pero Arlequín pudo ver las intenciones de la mujer a través del reflejo de un espejo. Como si fuera a abrazarse ella misma, Arlequín lanzó los fuegos artificiales contra la mujer, que al tratar de evitarlos tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó por las escaleras.

Sin importarle mucho lo que le había pasado a su mujer, Yahiko, apuntó nuevamente el arma contra Arlequín– No entiendo como sabes todo esto, pero deberás llevártelo a la tumba –sin dudarlo disparo contra la chica.

Arlequín lanzó más fuegos artificiales que explotaron en medio de la oscuridad, cegando al asesino.

Por todo el alboroto causado por los incontables disparos de Yahiko, la policía recibió una llamada, denunciado el altercado.

Sasuke, que siempre estaba al pendiente de la radio de la policía, salió inmediatamente a la dirección en la que reportaban los disparos. En el camino, rogaba porque Arlequín no estuviera involucrada. Pero su temor fue confirmado, por la radio informaban que perseguían a una misteriosa chica que había sido vista escapando del lugar.

Arlequín encontró la forma de escapar, utilizando los techos de las casas y accesorios que traía con ella; lamentablemente la policía la tenía acorralada y su única salida fue huir hacia un viejo puente que dividía la ciudad. El lugar estaba solo, la policía nunca pensó en cerrarlo. La ladrona logró tener unos breves minutos para respirar. Estaba acabada. Sus razones se habían terminado y su motivación parecía haberle dado la espalda.

- Detente –escuchó una voz calmada a su espalda, se giro y encontró a Sasuke parado en medio del puente– No hay a donde huir.

Arlequín sonrió, después de todo no la había defraudado– ¿Y quien va a detenerme? –preguntó arrogante.

- Yo, yo seré el único que cobre tu recompensa.

- Debe ser una gran fortuna para que la quieras tan desesperadamente.

- El dinero no me importa, solo quiero saber porque has estado robando.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –preguntó melancólica Arlequín, dando un salto y subiendo a la baranda del puente.

- No te atrevas –amenazó Sasuke sacando su arma.

En ese momento las sirenas de los autos de policía sonaron cerca del puente. Sasuke y Arlequín se dieron cuenta que tenían poco tiempo.

- Me dio mucho gusto conocerte –dijo la chica con una sonrisa y se tiró de espaldas al río que corría bajo el puente.

Pero no contó con la rapidez y habilidad de Sasuke, que logró atrapar su brazo deteniendo su caída– ¿Estas loca? Por muy buena que seas no sobrevivirías a la caída; además estamos en otoño y las aguas están heladas –Arlequín estaba sorprendida, Sasuke estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por rescatarla– Dame tu otra mano.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó confundida, estaba tan cerca de Sasuke que su cabeza no podía pensar bien.

- Dame tu otra mano para que pueda subirte –ordenó desesperado el caza recompensas.

- Di mi nombre –pidió Arlequín suplicando que Sasuke entendiera a lo que se refería.

Sasuke apretó la mano de Arlequín– Solo dame tu mano.

- Di mi nombre… por favor, solo una vez quiero escucharlo de tus labios –la suplica era evidente.

- Tengo que subirte sino caerás –Sasuke hizo una pausa de un segundo que a la chica le pareció una eternidad– Arlequín.

Sasuke pudo ver claramente la mirada inundada de tristeza en el rostro de Arlequín– Adiós… Sasuke.

Fue lo último que murmuró Arlequín antes de soltar el agarre de Sasuke, que desesperadamente trataba de evitar que la mano de la chica se le resbalara lentamente. El momento duró segundos, pero para Sasuke fue una vida entera que se escapaba entre sus dedos. Arlequín cayó desde lo alto del puente, levantando el agua al golpe. Sasuke cerró los ojos conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Minutos después, todos los departamentos de policía llegaron al lugar. Helicópteros, patrullas, pequeñas embarcaciones, todos estaban ahí.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –preguntó el capitán de policías.

- Ella solo se dejó caer –contestó vagamente Sasuke.

El capitán sacó su libreta de anotaciones– ¿Pudo ver su rostro? Porque… según dicen los testigos, ella siempre usaba un antifaz.

- No, no pude verlo.

- Para alguien tan bien preparado, ¿no cree que es raro que se le haya escapado?

Sasuke miró gélidamente al oficial– Créame, nadie quería atraparla más que yo, quería respuestas y solo ella podía dármelas.

- Bien, señor Uchiha, le recuerdo que no puede dejar la ciudad mientras la investigación termine.

- Sabe dónde encontrarme –gruñó Sasuke retirándose del lugar.

Sasuke condujo a toda velocidad hasta su oficina, tenía la cabeza hecha un caos. Al llegar pateó y golpeó todo a su alrededor. Itachi, que llegaba en ese momento, se asustó de oír todo el alboroto.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Piensas destruir el edificio completo o solo la oficina?

- Se me escapó –gruñó Sasuke arrojando la silla contra la puerta de entrada.

Itachi apenas pudo evitar el golpe agachándose rápidamente– ¡Demonios Sasuke! ¡Cálmate! Y explícame que sucede.

- Arlequín… Arlequín se me escapó –Sasuke se recargó en la pared y se dejó deslizar lentamente hasta sentarse en el suelo.

- Ya será otro día, no tienes que frustrarte tanto.

- No lo entiendes, ella se me escapó de las manos… cayó al río desde el puente.

El investigador recibió un duro golpe con la noticia– Levántate Sasuke –tomó a su hermano y lo obligó a ponerse de pie– Dime que ella está bien, dímelo.

- No lo sé, la policía esta buscándola ahora mismo, pero dicen que las aguas del río en esta época del año son muy frías… dudan que la encuentren con vida.

- ¿Qué sucedió exactamente? Tienes que recordarlo todo, no omitas ningún detalle.

- No fue mucho, la encontré cuando intentaba escapar por el puente, ella subió al barandal y me pidió algo…

- ¿Qué fue Sasuke? ¿Qué te pidió?

Sasuke cerró los ojos rememorando los últimos momentos que pasó cerca de la chica– Me pidió que dijera su nombre.

- Lo dijiste no Sasuke, la llamaste por su nombre –rogó por una respuesta desesperada Itachi.

- La llame… Arlequín.

Itachi sintió que un vacío se abría bajo sus pies, agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Sus brazos cayeron a los costados de su cuerpo como si pesaran una tonelada– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la llamaste Arlequín? Sabes que ese no es su verdadero nombre.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Que en ese momento me pusiera a pensar en quien podría ser. ¿Qué tratara de adivinarlo?

- No Sasuke, tú debías saberlo, debiste saberlo desde hace mucho tiempo –Itachi estaba enojado, sacó las fotos que estuvo tomando día a día y se las restregó en la cara a Sasuke– ¿No te diste cuenta? ¿No pudiste verlo? Ella lo gritaba todos los días, todos los días ella nos decía con palabras mudas quien era.

Sasuke agarró las fotos y las vio con detenimiento, algunas eran fotos de los objetos robados. Fotos que las aseguradoras tomaban para tener un registro de las joyas. Las otras eran las fotos que Itachi, obsesionado con su nueva cámara, había tomado cada vez que Sakura les llevaba el desayuno. Al comparar las fotos de la pelirrosa contra las de las aseguradoras, pudo darse cuenta que ella llevaba puestas las joyas que Arlequín robaba. Apretó los ojos y se golpeó mentalmente– No lo había querido ver, no quería admitir que la niña que me gustaba molestar por las mañanas era la ladrona que me hacía perder los estribos por las noches.

- Debes ir al circo –ordenó Itachi– Si Sakura está bien, debe estar escondida en el circo.

- Pero… –balbuceó temeroso Sasuke.

- Tienes que ir, tienes que asegurarte que Sakura está bien –Itachi zarandeó a su hermano para hacerlo reaccionar.

- Iré a buscarla, voy a traerla para que veas que está bien –trató de convencerse Sasuke a si mismo, no quería pensar que tal vez Sakura no hubiera sobrevivido a la caída.

- No vayas a arrestarla Sasuke, dale una oportunidad de explicarse –murmuró Itachi tristemente.

En cuanto Sasuke se fue, Itachi se tiró en su silla, tenía que tomar un poco de aire; estaba abrumado y podía decir que Sasuke también. Definitivamente su hermano estaba en shock por lo que había pasado, pero ahora no era momento de desmoronarse, debía buscar a Sakura y decirle lo que sentía por ella.

Sasuke condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta las orillas de la pequeña ciudad. Mantenía la esperanza de poder encontrar a Sakura y arreglar las cosas, no quería que ella pensara que no la reconocía. Al llegar al prado donde se instalaba el circo se llevó otra enorme sorpresa.

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo? –preguntó desesperado Sasuke al primer sujeto que encontró en su camino.

Kiba que enredaba unas cuerdas lo miró extrañado– Lo que siempre pasa cuando una temporada se termina. Nos vamos de la ciudad.

- ¿Tan pronto? No puede ser.

- Llevamos tres meses aquí, ya es hora de cambiar de cielos –parafraseo Shikamaru jalando una caja para guardar las cuerdas que acomodaba Kiba.

- ¿Dónde esta Sakura? –buscó Sasuke con la mirada.

Shikamaru miró al cielo y pensó– No la hemos visto desde su truco de anoche.

- Debiste verla, estuvo espectacular –mencionó Kiba dejando de lado su labor– Naruto y ella se lucieron como nunca antes, hicieron un triple mortal invertido. Sencillamente, fabuloso.

- ¿Dónde esta Naruto? –Sasuke estaba demasiado alterado y exigía tener respuestas. Aunque le molestaba siempre relacionar a Sakura con Naruto.

- Lo acabó de ver, está terminando de desmontar la carpa principal.

Sasuke apenas terminó de recibir las instrucciones, cuando había desaparecido en cuestión de segundos. No tardó mucho en llegar al lugar que le indicaron. Naruto estaba ahí, sumido en su trabajo.

- ¡Naruto! –gritó Sasuke desde lejos.

El rubio levantó el rostro mostrando un gran vacío en su mirada– Sasuke…

- ¿Dónde esta Sakura?

Naruto evadió la mirada de Sasuke y murmuró casi inaudible– No lo sé.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? –preguntó desesperado Sasuke.

- No lo sé, ayer discutimos y ella desapareció después de la última función –explicó tristemente el rubio.

- Debemos buscarla.

- ¿Por qué estas tan preocupado por ella?

- Yo… no lo sé –respondió evasivo Sasuke, pero la insistente mirada de Naruto– Es como dijiste, una vez que te llega al corazón, no la puedes dejar ir.

Naruto sonrió enternecido– Ven, vamos con Kakashi, tal vez él sepa algo.

Caminaron entre los carros, los actores del circo empacaban todo, trabajando en perfecta armonía.

- Puedo saber que discutiste con Sakura –preguntó vagamente Sasuke.

- Encontré algo entre sus cosas que no le pertenece.

- Algo como… ¿joyas?

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Hace varios meses empecé a seguir a una ladrona que se hace llamar Arlequín, me costó mucho trabajo seguirle el paso. Ella usa técnicas muy poco comunes, magia o ilusiones, como quieras llamarlo; pero cada vez lograba escapar sin dejar rastro.

- ¿Quieres decir que Sakura hacía eso? –preguntó Naruto sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

- No quería verlo, me cegué evitando admitir que era ella, pero anoche… cometí el error más estúpido de todos –recordó Sasuke la tristeza en la mirada de Arlequín.

- Hey, Sasuke, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Kakashi trabajaba igual que todos los demás, sin importar que era el dueño, hacia su parte del trabajo.

- Buen día Kakashi, quería preguntarle si sabe donde esta Sakura.

Kakashi suspiró– ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

- Anoche hubo un accidente en el puente.

- ¿Sakura estuvo ahí? –preguntó muy alarmado Naruto haciendo frente a Sasuke.

- Si –Sasuke miró a Kakashi para evitar la mirada de Naruto– Ella cayó del puente.

La fuerza abandonó las piernas de Naruto, provocando su caída. Si no hubiera sido por Sasuke, el rubio hubiera golpeado estrepitosamente el suelo– No, ella no puede haber muerto, yo sé que está viva.

- Naruto, cálmate –exigió Kakashi al muchacho.

- Lo siento, no pude hacer nada por ella.

- ¡Maldita sea! Debí pedirle disculpas, hice algo terrible con ella y por eso lo hizo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer Naruto? –Kakashi no perdía la compostura a pesar de sentir que su mundo se oscurecía.

- Encontré cosas robadas en su carro, le reclamé y… la abofeteé.

- ¿Cómo te atreviste a golpearla? –Sasuke levantó a Naruto por el cuello de la camisa, estaba furioso.

- ¿Crees que no me dolió? Ella es todo mi mundo y ahora no está por una tonta discusión.

Kakashi se interpuso entre ambos jóvenes– Tranquilícense los dos, ahora debemos pensar en lo que pudo haber hecho Sakura.

- Primero debemos saber por qué Sakura estaba robando esas cosas –sugirió Sasuke calmando sus alterados nervios.

- Tal vez deban hablar con tu padre, Uchiha Fugaku puede saber mucho más de lo que yo podría decirles –dijo Kakashi mirando seriamente a Sasuke.

- ¿Mi padre? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre con Sakura?

- Lleva a Naruto contigo –tomó a cada uno de los jóvenes por un hombro– Seguramente tu padre les podrá decir lo que quieren saber… ambos.

(｡◕‿◕｡) Continuará (｡◕‿◕｡)


	6. Recuerdos y Revelaciones

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"CIRCO DE 3 PISTAS" © SAKURA_TRC, 2012**

.

,.-~*´¨¯¨`*~-.¸

"**CIRCO DE 3 PISTAS"**

(｡◕‿◕｡)

**6TO. ACTO. "RECUERDOS Y REVELACIONES"**

Sasuke y Naruto fueron a la residencia del padre del caza recompensas; Kakashi se los había recomendado ampliamente, asegurando que él respondería todas sus dudas.

Aunque el recorrido fue corto, ninguno de los dos jóvenes dijo nada, estaban tan nerviosos que no tenían ni idea de que decir. Al llegar a la gran casona de la familia Uchiha, Naruto no podía creerlo, el lugar era incluso más grande que el viejo capo de cultivo que ocupó el circo de su llegada a la ciudad. Una gran casa, un jardín hermoso y una linda fuente al frente de la casa.

Y como en toda casa lujosa, un hombre de edad salió a la puerta para darles la bienvenida a los visitantes– Buen día joven Sasuke.

- Buen día Shima, ¿está mi padre en casa?

- Si joven, enseguida le aviso de su llegada.

- Dile que lo espero en la biblioteca por favor.

El hombre hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Sasuke buscó a Naruto, que no cabía en sí del asombro al ver el interior de la casa. El lugar era hermoso, perfectamente adornado, no había nada fuera de lugar o que desentonara con la decoración. Pero a pesar de todo faltaba algo en aquella enorme casa.

- Jamás pensé que vivieras en un lugar tan… lujoso.

- Eso es porque no vivo aquí, solo crecí y en cuanto pude me fui.

- Entiendo porque, este lugar en vez de parecer un hogar es más como un hotel –dijo sin medir sus palabras Naruto mirando a todos lados – Hermosas decoraciones y tan… bien acomodado que me da miedo dar un paso, no sea que vaya a romper algo.

Sasuke no lo había pensado, pero Naruto tenía razón. Entre el hogar de Naruto y Sakura, el circo; si propia casa jamás había sido un hogar o por lo menos así lo sentía él.

- Puedes sentarte, esperaremos aquí hasta que mi padre venga –el salón al que había entrado era tan impresionante como lo demás que había visto Naruto. Un cuarto repleto de libros, almacenados de piso a techo, en muebles de madera finamente tallados, un escritorio y un par de sillones que hacían juego con los libreros.

- ¿Tu papá ha leído todos estos libros? –preguntó Naruto sin disimular su asombro.

- No, son parte de la herencia familiar.

- Sería impresionante tener tanto conocimiento tan cerca –el rubio echaba vistazos a los títulos de los libros.

- Me alegra que alguien piense así –pronunció una voz a las espaldas de Naruto.

- Fugaku… –balbuceó Sasuke.

Pero quien se llevó la impresión más grande fue el Uchiha mayor. Cuando Naruto giró para ver el rostro del padre de Sasuke, el que se quedó sin palabras fue Fugaku. Lentamente se acercó al rubio y lo inspeccionó de pies a cabeza, detallando el rostro don detenimiento, centímetro a centímetro. Fugaku no podía apartar sus ojos de los rasgos de Naruto. Mientras tanto, el rubio no sabía cómo reaccionar al escrutinio de Fugaku.

- No puedo creerlo –murmuró el padre de Sasuke atónito– Es como si hubieras renacido… Minato.

- ¿Minato? –preguntó Sasuke desconcertado por el comportamiento de su padre– Su nombre es Naruto.

La mirada de Naruto perdió el poco brillo que le quedaba, ese nombre parecía hacerle daño.

- Es imposible, toda la familia… ¿De verdad eres Naruto? Contéstame muchacho, de verdad te llamas Naruto.

El rubio desvió la mirada entristecido– Si, ese es mi nombre, yo soy… Haruno Naruto.

- No, tu apellido no es Haruno, es Namikaze, Namikaze Naruto –Naruto dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándose del contacto de Fugaku. Las manos empezaron a sudarle frío y sus nervios estaban a punto de quebrarse.

Sasuke se dio cuenta que su amigo no estaba nada bien, lo tomo por los hombros y lo obligó a verlo a los ojos– Mírame Naruto, mírame, debes tranquilizarte, recuerda que en ese estado no puedes resolver nada.

Naruto cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Sasuke se había transformado en alguien muy cercano, alguien en quien podía confiar ciegamente– Si, mi verdadero nombre antes de que el circo me recibiera era Namikaze Naruto.

- Lo sabía, yo sabía que eres el hijo de mi viejo amigo Minato –Fugaku, como nunca antes lo había visto Sasuke, se había puesto emotivo; abrazó a Naruto y derramó un par de lagrimas– Siéntense, tenemos mucho que hablar.

- ¿Usted conoció a mi padre?

- Claro que sí y también a tu madre, ellos eran amigos muy cercanos a nuestra familia –una pequeña sonrisa asomó en los labios de Fugaku– Mikoto y Kushina eran grandes amigas y se volvieron más cercanas cuando se dieron cuenta que las dos estaban embarazadas al mismo tiempo –Naruto y Sasuke fruncieron el ceño– Si, en efecto, ustedes dos nacieron con meses de diferencia.

- Espera…

- Si Sasuke, Naruto era tu mejor amigo –Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas incrédulos– No había día en que no estuvieran juntos, incluso noches. Cuando los Namikaze y los Uchiha teníamos eventos sociales, ustedes eran cuidados juntos en una de las dos casas.

- Pero porque no recuerdo nada de Naruto.

Fugaku suspiró– Cuando nos dijeron que toda la familia Namikaze había muerto, tu madre y yo decidimos no volverte a hablar de ellos. Creímos que era muy doloroso haber perdido a tu mejor amigo y pensamos que era mejor que lo olvidaras.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, analizándose, buscando algo que pudiera despertar sus recuerdos. De pronto Naruto recordó algo– Tú –gritó señalando a Sasuke– Tú me hiciste estas marcas –en las mejillas del rubio había tres pares de líneas, algo que asemejaba a los bigotes de un zorro.

- No fue mi culpa, tú te quisiste meter a mi casa del árbol por un lugar que no era la entrada y tu carota se quedó trabada.

- Si me hubieras dejado entrar por la puerta esto no hubiera pasado –rebatió Naruto tomándose las mejillas.

- Todavía no estaba terminada y te lo dije, pero no me hiciste caso.

- Solo quería echarle un vistazo.

Una risotada interrumpió la discusión entre Naruto y Sasuke, ambos miraron extrañados al dueño de la risa.

- ¡Papá! –reclamó Sasuke molesto por la burla de Fugaku.

- Lo siento, sentí que había viajado en el tiempo y volvía a vivir los días en que esos dos pequeños y traviesos niños discutían sin razón.

Un estruendo dentro de la habitación interrumpió la remembranza de Fugaku y la infancia de Sasuke y Naruto. Era Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke que había dejado caer la charola con las tazas de té que llevaba.

- Minato –murmuró sorprendida la mujer.

- No cariño, no es Minato, es Naruto –aclaró Fugaku abrazando a su esposa y llevándola a sentar al sofá.

La mujer tomó el rostro de Naruto con ambas manos, tan delicadamente que parecía estar agarrando algo que pudiera romperse con facilidad– Eres idéntico a tu padre.

- Supongo que eso es un cumplido –sonrió Naruto avergonzado por tanta atención.

- Pero cómo es posible, nos dijeron que toda tu familia había muerto en el incendio.

- ¿Incendio? –preguntó Sasuke confundido.

- Es lo que iba a explicar –dijo Fugaku retomando la conversación– Hace 15 años hubo un terrible incendio en la casa de los Namikaze, cuando nos avisaron lo que había pasado fuimos inmediatamente. La policía nos informó que hubo una fuga de gas y que la casa había ardido en llamas, calcinando a sus cuatro habitantes.

- No fue lo que sucedió –intervino Naruto desenterrando viejos y dolorosos recuerdos– Esa noche entraron varios hombres armados a la casa, papá los enfrentó y trató de sacarlos, pero eran demasiados –Naruto cerró los ojos tratando de evitar llorar– Mamá me llevó al cuarto de la bebé y me ayudó a salir por la ventana, cuando alcance el suelo, bajó a la bebé usando las sabanas y las cortinas.

Fugaku palmeó el hombro de Naruto animándolo a continuar– Fue difícil dejarlos atrás, pero tenías que salvar a tu hermanita.

- ¿Hermana? –Sasuke sentía que se perdía cada vez más en la conversación.

- Entonces no me estoy volviendo loca –el comentario de Mikoto descolocó a los varones sentados a su alrededor– Hace un par de semanas vi a una chica muy parecida a Kushina paseando cerca del cementerio, casi me desmayo de la impresión. Creí que veía fantasmas.

Sasuke miraba a todos lados buscando coherencia ante las palabras de su madre– Esperen un momento, ¿quieren decir que Naruto tiene una hermana?

- ¿Qué no la recuerdas Sasuke? –preguntó extrañado Fugaku– Tú y Naruto siempre peleaban por decidir quién se casaría con la pequeña…

- Sakura… –murmuró Sasuke teniendo un recuerdo de su infancia– Sakura es tu hermana.

- ¿Pues qué pensabas que somos?

Sasuke se golpeó mentalmente, había sacado malas conclusiones al ver la relación tan fuerte que tenían Naruto y Sakura. Aunque era obvio que fueran tan cercanos si habían vivido una experiencia tan espantosa a tan temprana edad– Digamos que su relación era algo… extraña.

- Cuando escapé de la casa lo único que me quedaba era Sakura, apenas era una bebé de meses, debía protegerla. Traté de compensar el amor que nuestros padres le hubieran dado, por eso nos hicimos tan unidos.

- ¿Cómo fue que terminaron en el circo? –preguntó Sasuke hondando más en el pasado de Naruto y por supuesto para saber más de Sakura.

- Dos noches antes del incendio fuimos todos al circo –recordó Mikoto– Durante el tiempo que estuvo el circo una u otra cosa nos impedía ir. Fue un día que Minato dijo "Todos vamos a ir al circo". Ese hombre era tan alocado que nunca parecías entenderlo por completo.

Naruto no se sorprendió con las palabras de Mikoto– Cuando huimos no pudimos ir a la ciudad, en el camino había hombres vigilando que nadie escapara al ataque –Naruto respiró hondo y soltó todo el aire lentamente– Corrí al bosque y por una infinita suerte me encontré con la caravana del circo que dejaba la ciudad, al verlos caí desmayado.

- En ese momento se armó un alboroto, uno de los carros estuvo a punto de arrollar dos niños, a ti y al pequeño bebé que llevabas en brazos –interrumpió Kakashi uniéndose al relato– Shizune tomó a la pequeña en brazos y yo te subí a nuestro carro, entre balbuceos pedías ayuda. Era obvio que yo sabía quién eras, unos compañeros más y yo fuimos a revisar tu casa. El lugar era un infierno, no pudimos hacer nada para ayudar a Minato y a Kushina. En ese momento juré que te cuidaría como a mi propio hijo, a ti y a Sakura. Haría todo por ustedes.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Fugaku tenía dudas sobre el pasado de Kakashi, tenía la sensación de haberlo visto antes.

- El señor Minato me ayudó cuando era un niño –Kakashi hizo memoria de su pasado, uno del que no estaba muy orgulloso– Me atraparon robando en una bodega de la empresa de la familia Namikaze, estaban por llevarme a la cárcel cuando un hombre rubio de ojos azules y una actitud despreocupada llegó.

- Papá –murmuró Naruto recordando la alegría que irradiaba su padre.

- Si, me ofreció trabajar para él y que pagara mi deuda haciendo algo diferente a meterme en problemas.

- Así era Minato –dijo Fugaku– Tenía un gran corazón y confiaba siempre en la gente.

- Después de un par de años de estar con él, le agradecí infinitamente lo que me enseñó y todo lo que me dio. Al final, decidí seguir mi camino y empecé a formar el circo –Kakashi sonrió nostálgico– Mi primera función la hice aquí, espere a que los Namikaze nos visitaran, pero el jefe de la familia estaba muy ocupado; así que tomé la iniciativa y envíe boletos especiales a su casa.

Mikoto sonrió divertida al comprender la razón por la que Minato los obligó a ir al circo.

- Durante esos días Minato estaba muy alterado, tenía problemas con Madara –confesó Fugaku temiendo sacar malas conclusiones.

Sasuke cerró los ojos temiendo descubrir algo que inculpara a su abuelo con la terrible tragedia de la familia de Naruto y Sakura– ¿Quieres decir que mi abuelo pudo estar involucrado con la muerte de los Namikaze?

- No lo sé Sasuke, pero espero que no sea así –Fugaku lo deseaba en verdad.

- Tengo una duda –dijo Sasuke– ¿Por qué nos envió con mi padre? ¿Cómo supo que nuestras familias estaban ligadas, Kakashi?

- La última vez que vi al señor Minato me dijo "Si algún día no estoy ahí para ayudarte, no olvides, busca a Fugaku Uchiha, él podrá ayudarte".

- ¿Entonces por qué no regresó esa noche a buscarme?

Kakashi agachó la cabeza apenado– Decidí que esconder a los niños era lo mejor, si ya habían matado a sus padres nada los detendría de matarlos a ellos –acarició la cabeza de Naruto alborotando más su cabellera– Además mi esposa y yo siempre quisimos tener hijos, no podíamos arriesgarnos a perderlos.

- Hizo bien, si esos hombres los hubieran encontrado habrían hecho cualquier cosa por acabar con el único testigo que quedaba –Mikoto miró a Naruto tiernamente– Dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes. Naruto dime, ¿Dónde está la pequeña Sakura? Quiero conocerla.

Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas, pero fue Kakashi quien habló– Sakura dejó la ciudad ayer, como es acostumbrado, uno de los actores tiene que buscar la ciudad ideal para nuestro próximo asentamiento.

- En cuanto pueda comunicarme con ella le diré que quiere verla señora –ofreció Naruto deseando saber pronto de su hermana.

- Por cierto, Sakura dejó esto en mi carro –Kakashi le entregó la caja de madera que Naruto había encontrado en el carro de Sakura.

Inmediatamente Naruto abrió el pequeño cofre y Sasuke abrió los ojos enormemente– Son los objetos que… que…

- Son las joyas de Kushina y Minato –advirtió Mikoto tomando un anillo de compromiso en forma de corazón.

- ¿En serio? –preguntaron incrédulos Sasuke y Naruto.

- Claro, Kushina no perdía oportunidad para presumirlo, dijo que Minato lo había mandado traer especialmente para ella.

- Yo le mandé este juego de mancuernillas –dijo Kakashi sacando el par de objetos de jade y montura plateada– Los encontré durante uno de los viajes del circo.

Fugaku también sacó algo, un viejo reloj de bolsillo hecho de acero– Esto era herencia de tu abuelo Naruto, Minato lo atesoraba como ninguna otra cosa.

Después de que los adultos reconocieran los objetos que le pertenecieron a los padres de Naruto y Sakura, siguieron conversando y un rato más tarde Kakashi se despidió, alegando que el circo estaba alistándose para partir.

- Esta vez no pudimos disfrutar de sus maravillosos espectáculos –se disculpó Mikoto despidiendo a Kakashi en la puerta.

- Es una lástima, este año hubo grandes sorpresas en la clausura.

- Tal vez la próxima vez que vengan –sugirió Fugaku abrazando a su esposa por los hombros.

- No sé si haya una próxima vez –Kakashi se notaba realmente serio en su palabra– Nuestro circo no suele repetir ciudades, en esta ocasión fue una excepción.

Sasuke frunció el ceño extrañado– ¿Por qué?

- Sakura quería conocer el lugar donde nació.

- ¿Quieres decir que Sakura lo sabe? –Naruto estaba aterrado con la idea de que Sakura supiera la verdad sobre su pasado.

- Lo siento Naruto, pero fue tu forma de tratar a Shizune y a mí, que Sakura se dio cuenta –Naruto, que había intentado protegerla de todo sufrimiento, fue el causante de que su hermanita descubriera todo– Un día me preguntó porque no nos llamabas papá y mamá, le dije que eras un niño rebelde, pero esa explicación no fue suficiente. Un día escuchó hablando a alguien del circo y me confrontó exigiendo la verdad, no pude ocultárselo y tuve que decirle todo.

- Está bien, tarde o temprano tenía que saberlo –el ánimo de Naruto cayó por los suelos y Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable.

- Ven, vamos a hablar –le sugirió Sasuke a su amigo de la infancia llevándolo al jardín trasero de la casa.

Caminaron un rato en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, pensamientos del pasado, de Sakura, del circo– Aun conservas la casa del árbol –señaló Naruto mirando hacia la copa de un árbol.

- Si, mi madre dice que algún día uno de sus nietos querrá usarla –se burló Sasuke por las esperanzas de su madre– Yo opino que si los tiene dudo mucho que puedan usarla, para esos días será polvo.

- No puedo creer que la desaparición de Sakura desencadenara todo esto.

- Y yo pienso que ella tenía todo planeado.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?

Sasuke sonrió de lado– Podrá verse dulce e inocente, pero es mucho más inteligente de lo que te imaginas.

- ¡Hey! –Naruto, sorpresivamente, se puso a la defensiva– ¿Acaso te gusta mi hermana? Es muy pequeña para ti.

- Cuando Kakashi y mis papás estuvieron hablando de nuestra infancia, se me vino un recuerdo a la mente –Sasuke sonrió divertido– Recuerdas la primera noche que llegó Sakura a tu casa.

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Estuve dos días viviendo contigo, más de lo que podía soportar.

- Yo era el que sufría, tenía que compartir todo contigo.

Naruto se tiró al pasto y disfrutó un poco de la suave brisa que soplaba– Nos peleamos por ser el primero en verla.

- Tú la tendrías todo el tiempo y yo solo quería saber cómo se veía una bebé –se quejó Sasuke simulando molestia.

- ¿Todo el tiempo? –Naruto se levantó apoyándose en sus antebrazos– Recuerdo que una noche hiciste una rabieta porque querías quedarte en NUESTRA casa a dormir con MI hermana.

- Quería saber que se sentía ser hermano mayor –Sasuke trataba de justificar sus berrinches de la infancia.

- Lo teníamos todo, ¿no es cierto? Éramos felices, nos teníamos como amigos, nuestras familias eran prósperas, nació Sakura y tu hermano nos hacía travesuras –Naruto recordaba vagamente el pasado, pero era algo que no deseaba volver a olvidar.

- Y los dos perdimos mucho –lamentó Sasuke sentándose junto a Naruto para perder su vista en el cielo.

- ¿Por qué no arrestaste a Sakura?

Sasuke suspiró y se talló el rostro y la cabeza con ambas manos– Tal vez fue por los viejos tiempos, tal vez fue porque…

Naruto entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente– Ten cuidado, estás hablando de mi hermana.

- Y recuerdo que TÚ querías casarte con ella –dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado haciendo ruborizar a Naruto.

- Era solo un niño.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que recuerdas tu pasado?

- No lo sé, tal vez solo me vaya y trate de encontrarme nuevamente con Sakura.

Sasuke se tiró de espaldas al suelo, con los brazos bajo su cabeza miró al cielo– Naruto… debes considerar la posibilidad de que nunca volverás a verla.

- Ella está bien, lo sé, mi corazón me lo dice –Naruto miró intensamente a Sasuke– Dime que tu corazón no te dice lo mismo, niega que aun tienes la esperanza de volverla a ver.

- Eso espero –soltó Sasuke al aire.

(｡◕‿◕｡) Continuará (｡◕‿◕｡)


	7. Ilusionista y Caza Recompensas

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"CIRCO DE 3 PISTAS" © SAKURA_TRC, 2012**

.

,.-~*´¨¯¨`*~-.¸

"**CIRCO DE 3 PISTAS"**

(｡◕‿◕｡)

**7o. ACTO. "ILUSIONISTA Y CAZA RECOMPENSAS"**

Habían pasado cinco años desde el día en que Fugaku les reveló a Sasuke y Naruto lo que habían olvidado de su niñez. Durante ese tiempo muchas cosas cambiaron para ambos.

- ¡Que sorpresa! –dijo Naruto recibiendo a Sasuke en la puerta de su casa– Pensé que estarías muy ocupado para conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros– Estaba por la ciudad y decidí darme una vuelta para asegurarme que no hagas tonterías con el bebé.

- Que tierno eres al preocuparte por tu sobrino –contraatacó Naruto con disimulado sarcasmo.

- Veo que la vida de sedentarismo ha hecho mejoras a tu personalidad.

- No es tan malo, cuando te acostumbras.

- ¿Ya te acostumbraste? –preguntó Sasuke con una malévola sonrisa.

Naruto, que en ese momento le daba la espalda a Sasuke, giró sobre sus talones. Los ojos azules estaban inundados de lagrimas– No, aun me cuesta trabajo.

- No puede ser tan malo.

- Hay días en que despierto porque todo está muy tranquilo y callado –explicó Naruto tomando a Sasuke por el cuello de su camisa para sostenerse– Otros días, cuando salgo para el trabajo olvido que tengo que ir a una oficina y no que trabajo en el patio afuera de mi remolque y termino corriendo porque se me hizo tarde.

Sasuke trataba de no reír, pero era inevitable al ver el sufrimiento de su amigo– Eres un llorón –de un manotazo se quitó a Naruto de encima– ¿Cómo puedes sufrir si lo tienes todo?

Naruto miró a su alrededor. Tenía una bonita casa, subiendo las escaleras una familia, a la que procuraba que no le faltara nada y con el trabajo que tenía el dinero no era un problema. Si, lo tenía todo.

- ¿Ya fuiste a ver tus padres?

- No, la primera parada fue aquí.

- Deberías visitarlos –aconsejó Naruto sinceramente.

- ¿Para qué? Fugaku ya tiene a su nueva mascota.

Naruto se enojo– ¿Estás hablando de mí?

- Siempre quiso un hijo que se interesara en los negocios y ya lo tiene –aunque Sasuke dijera esas palabras fríamente, Naruto sabía que en el fondo se sentía celoso.

- Fugaku y Mikoto han sido muy buenos con nosotros, incluso Itachi me ha ayudado en algunas cosas.

- Que bien.

- ¿Por qué no te tomas unas vacaciones? Pasas un tiempo aquí, con Hinata, el bebé y conmigo.

- ¿Has sabido algo de tu hermana? –preguntó cambiando el tema.

Naruto suspiró derrotado– La semana pasada recibí una postal –el rubio se acercó a una mesita y sacó algo del cajón– Mira.

Sasuke tomó el cartoncillo con una fotografía de un castillo, revisó el reverso y solo encontró la dirección del domicilio de Naruto– No tiene remitente.

- Pero es de ella.

- No lo sabes Naruto, no tiene nombre o firma, ni siquiera tiene algún saludo.

- Pero te digo que es de ella –Naruto obligó a Sasuke a mirarlo a los ojos tomándolo por los hombros– Mi corazón me lo dice.

- Si tú lo dices –dijo Sasuke para quitarse a Naruto de encima.

- ¡Hey Minato! Mira quien vino a saludar –Naruto miró a las escaleras por donde bajaba Hianta con el bebé en brazos – Es el tío Sasuke.

Después de estar un rato con la familia de Naruto, Sasuke se despidió diciendo que tenía algo importante que hacer.

Inició un recorrido por la ciudad, reconociendo los lugares que habían formado parte importante de sus recuerdos.

Primero pasó por la casa de su abuelo, estaba sola y abandonada, en ese momento le vino a la memoria el día que "Arlequín" había robado la valiosa pelota autografiada de baseball, que tanto atesoraba su abuelo. Lo único que lo hizo especial fue la bufanda que le dejó la ladrona como recuerdo de su encuentro.

Su segunda parada fue la cafetería "El lirio silvestre", tras el vidrio recordó ver a Sakura haciendo malabares con los platillos de los comensales; toda una artista circense. Pero también recordaba que hubo un día que había "olvidado" su agilidad al derramar el té sobre su antigua novia Karin, pobre mesera, si no hubiera hecho esa tontería no habría conocido el mal humor de la pelirroja.

Siguiendo su recorrido llegó al edificio donde estaba su vieja oficina, claramente recordó las mañanas en que Sakura les entregaba el desayuno y las rabietas que le hacía pasar. Y es que disfrutaba tanto haciéndola sufrir, que lo había convertido, inconscientemente, en su pasatiempo favorito. Solo era porque le gustaba verla enojarse.

Su andar lo llevó al hospital donde trabajaba Tsunade y eso le hizo recordar el día que pasó con Sakura, enferma y delirante, algo que disfrutó mucho al tenerla en sus brazos. Y es que sin saberlo, esa noche fue lo que activó sus recuerdos. Mientras dormía con Sakura, tuvo un sueño donde estaba él de pequeño durmiendo con una bebé y otro niño, ambos resguardando al pequeño tesoro de cabello rosado.

Una parada más lo colocó en el viejo campo de trigo abandonado, aún lo estaba; como si fuera ayer, Sasuke pudo ver a Sakura jugando con el enorme perro blanco. Risas, ruido, música, algarabía y felicidad era lo que ese lugar le recordaba. Y lo que más lo atraía era ver a la pelirrosa jugándose la vida en el trapecio.

Al atardecer, su última parada fue la más significativa, el puente; el lugar donde vio a "Arlequín" por última vez, robándose a Sakura con su último acto de delincuencia. Donde la voz de su arrogancia y orgullo gritaron más fuerte que la voz de su corazón. En segundos, había perdido la fortuna más grande que jamás podría recuperar.

Miró al río, la diferencia es que ese año no era tan caudaloso como la noche de hace cinco años. Estaba todo tan callado, solo y tranquilo. Pero la soledad duró poco. Una joven mujer ataviada con un abrigo blanco, botas altas negras y un sombrero negro llegó con un ramo de flores. Lo que llamó la atención de Sasuke, fue que la chica arrojó el bouquet de lirios blancos al rio.

Sasuke se recargó en la baranda justo al lado de la mujer– Dicen que un criminal siempre vuelve a la escena del crimen.

Una risita traviesa salió de los labios de la desconocida– ¿Lo dice por usted señor? No sabía que romper el corazón de una chica ya era delito.

- Debería serlo, si también jugar con la sanidad mental de un hombre se considera un delito.

- Mmm, soy inocente.

- Eres más que culpable… Arlequín –Sasuke tomó el sombrero que escondía el rostro de la chica y lo quitó– O debo decir Haruno Sakura.

La cara revelada era la de Sakura, quien mostraba una sonrisa socarrona– Otra vez te equivocas Sasuke.

- Según tú… ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

- Depende –contestó Sakura quitando gentilmente el sombrero a Sasuke– Cuando empecé a actuar en el circo, escogí el nombre Haruno Sakura; cuando me salvaron Kakashi y Shizune, me convertí en Hatake Sakura –Sakura hizo una breve pausa y apretó los labios– Pero cuando nací, mis padres me llamaron Namikaze Sakura.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías? –preguntó Sasuke inquieto.

Sakura se encogió de hombros– Cuando eres una niña observador descubres fácilmente secretos que la gente intenta ocultar.

- Kakashi que sospechaste porque Naruto no lo llamaba papá y que escuchaste a gente del circo hablando.

- Si, en parte tiene razón y, también porque Naruto y yo no nos parecemos en nada a Kakashi y Shizune –dijo Sakura como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Lo que no comprendo aún es… como averiguaste qué cosas robar y a quien.

- Soy una chica curiosa, me gusta leer y soy un ratón de biblioteca –explicó vagamente, explicación que no satisfago las dudas de Sasuke– Bien, hace años empecé a investigar sobre mis padres biológicos y leí todas las noticias que había en las hemerotecas de las ciudades que visitábamos. Entre las fotografías de las páginas de sociales y finanzas encontré imágenes de mis padres.

- Con las joyas que solían usar.

- Algunas, otras las averigüe leyendo los artículos que hablaban de mis padres.

- La pelota de baseball –dedujo Sasuke al recordar la lista de los objetos robados.

Sakura asintió– En un juego de baseball internacional, Kushina atrapó una bola que pasó por encima de la barda, un homerun indudable –sonrió divertida Sakura al imaginar el momento– Al finalizar el partido, el jugador se la autografió y ella se la regaló a Minato.

- Casi ninguno era de valor…

- De valor monetario, pero sí de valor sentimental.

- Te sorprendería lo que puedes indagar leyendo el periódico.

- Claro que lo sé, aunque hay gente que parece ser un fantasma y no deja rastro alguno –dijo Sasuke mirando de reojo a Sakura.

La pelirrosa sonrió divertida– Era lo mejor, así no podrían ligar a "Arlequín" con el circo y Naruto podría seguir su vida.

- ¿Y tu vida? ¿Qué hiciste estos cinco años?

- Seguí siendo una artista circense, pero cambie de actividad.

- Supongo que a ilusionista.

- ¿Cómo lo adivinaste? –preguntó sarcástica Sakura.

A lo que Sasuke contestó de la misma manera– Soy psíquico, estuve buscándote por todos lados, circos, espectáculos callejeros, ferias.

- No buscaste bien.

- Busqué hasta debajo de las piedras.

- Pero no shows privados –Sasuke se quedó sin palabras– No es lo que estas pensando, andaba en un show que solo se brindaba a personas muy… selectas.

- ¿En qué demonios te metiste?

Sakura rió descaradamente– ¿Acaso noto preocupación en tu voz?

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua para tratar de disimular– Era tu hermano el que quería encontrarte.

- Eso no fue lo que dijiste –Sakura se paseó frente a Sasuke buscando sus ojos para encontrar la verdad– Citando tus palabras: "Estuve buscándote por todos lados, circos, espectáculos callejeros, ferias".

- Está bien, si, lo dije –confesó Sasuke ruborizándose levemente– ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en regresar?

- Tenía que esconderme hasta que dejaran de buscarme.

- La ladrona, conocida como "Arlequín", fue declarada muerta al no encontrarse su cadáver después de dos semanas –Sasuke miró al río que corría bajo sus pies– Además nunca hubo orden de aprehensión en su contra.

Sakura dudó de las palabras de Sasuke por un segundo– Pero… ¿y los robos? ¿Nunca fueron denunciados?

- Fugaku –Sasuke se aclaró la garganta– Mi padre, acudió a la policía con los objetos que robaste y cada uno de ellos fueron identificados por la aseguradora de los Namikaze. Pero fue mantenido en secreto hasta que los, supuestos, dueños actuales fueran a reclamarlas.

- ¿Te refieres a Yahiko, Konan, Sasori y todos los demás?

- Si, incluso mi abuelo –Sasuke suspiró decepcionado– Fue ahí que se inició una investigación. Según testimonio de mi padre, todos los objetos estaban resguardados en la caja fuerte de tu padre en la casa, casa que quedó hecha cenizas la noche del fatal accidente –Sasuke prefirió usar la palabra accidente para evitar usar incendio y reabrir viejas heridas.

- Pero no fue un accidente.

- Eso fue lo que un experto dictaminó al reabrir el caso de tu familia –Sasuke se sintió orgulloso de lo que iba a decir– Fue mi primo Shisui quien descubrió que el incendio había sido provocado. Itachi contribuyó, encontrando discrepancias en las declaraciones financieras de mi abuelo y encontrado las migajas de pan, que iban de las cuentas de la empresa a las cuentas personales de todos a los que robaste.

Sakura dio un par de pasos atrás, ella quería evitar ese enfrentamiento– Cuando llegué a la ciudad, lo único que tenía en mente era encontrar la verdad tras la muerte de mis padres y vengarme de los responsables.

- ¿Qué te detuvo?

- Sonará tonto y poco realista, pero fuiste tú –Sasuke se sorprendió de la justificación de Sakura– y también un poco Itachi –Sasuke se sintió levemente traicionado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Haces muchas preguntas, ¿Por qué no puedes ser como antes? Callado y distante.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante– Te enamoraste de mí.

- Si, no –respondió alarmada y nerviosa– Cuando te vi la primera vez, atrapaste a un ladronzuelo sin ningún esfuerzo, fue… impresionante –admitió sonrojándose.

- Te enamoraste de mi destreza.

- Eres un ególatra.

- Y tú una imprudente.

Sakura se sintió ofendida– Definitivamente me gustaba más el chico callado.

- Lo admitiste –dijo Sasuke burlón– Admitiste que te gusto.

- Está conversación se acabó –zanjó Sakura dándole la espalda a Sasuke y alejándose de él.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Debo irme o perderé mi tren.

Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto– Solo si lo permito –murmuró tomando por el brazo a Sakura y poniendo unas esposas en la muñeca de la chica y el otro extremo en la suya.

- Dijiste que no me arrestarías.

- Dije que no había orden de aprehensión CONTRA "Arlequín", jamás dije nada de Haruno Sakura.

- ¡Hey, Sasuke! No hay nada que ganar entregándome a la policía.

- ¿Quién dijo que te entregaría a la policía? Yo estaba pensando en algo más –Sasuke pensó bien sus palabras– personal.

La boca de Sakura formó una gran 'O'– ¿Qué estas tramando Uchiha Sasuke?

Sasuke miró al cielo divertido– Que Naruto quiere verte y que la casa de mis padres está de camino.

- ¿Quieres que conozca a tus padres? Pero Sasuke… aun no hemos tenido nuestra primera cita –dijo Sakura jugando un dudo sobre el pecho de Sasuke– Vas muy rápido, señor cazar recompensas.

- Contigo todo debe ser así –murmuró al oído de Sakura– Que tal si te doy la espalda y desapareces.

- Buen punto, pero aún eres muy joven para atraparme –indicó Sakura dando unos pasos hacia atrás y despidiéndose con las esposas en su mano.

Sasuke miró su muñeca y ya no tenía el grillete– ¿Vas a hacérmelo de nuevo? ¿Vas a dejarme en este maldito puente, esperándote otros cinco años?

Sakura sintió culpa y ese sentimiento la detuvo– ¿Qué es lo que quieres Sasuke?

- Que te quedes.

- Me criaron para ser una nómada, no estoy acostumbrada a permanecer en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo.

- No te obligaré a quedarte AQUÍ –Sasuke se acercó lentamente, como si tratara de calmar a una bestia nerviosa– Solo te pido que no te alejes.

- ¿Por qué?

- Haces muchas preguntas, prefería a la chica tímida y sonriente que me llevaba el café por las mañanas –paso a paso, Sasuke se acercaba más a Sakura.

- Eso se escuchó raro.

Sasuke rodó los ojos– Si, tal vez, pero es la verdad.

- ¿Cuál es la verdad Sasuke? Tu atención estaba fija en "Arlequín", jamás me viste como Sakura.

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

- Porque no puedo olvidar esa noche, la noche que te pedí que me llamaras por mi nombre –Sakura miró suplicante a Sasuke– ¿La recuerdas?

_- Dame tu otra mano para que pueda subirte –ordenó desesperado el caza recompensas._

_- Di mi nombre –pidió Arlequín suplicando que Sasuke entendiera a lo que se refería._

_Sasuke apretó la mano de Arlequín– Solo dame tu mano._

_- Di mi nombre… por favor, solo una vez quiero escucharlo de tus labios –la suplica era evidente._

_- Tengo que subirte sino caerás –Sasuke hizo una pausa de un segundo que a la chica le pareció una eternidad– Arlequín._

_Sasuke pudo ver claramente la mirada inundada de tristeza en el rostro de Arlequín– Adiós… Sasuke._

_Fue lo último que murmuró Arlequín antes de soltar el agarre de Sasuke, que desesperadamente trataba de evitar que la mano de la chica se le resbalara lentamente. El momento duró segundos, pero para Sasuke fue una vida entera que se escapaba entre sus dedos. Arlequín cayó desde lo alto del puente, levantando el agua al golpe. Sasuke cerró los ojos conteniendo las ganas de llorar._

- ¿Cómo podría olvidarla? Ese recuerdo lo revivo casi todas las noches en mis pesadillas –Sasuke escondió su mirada bajo el flequillo– Te veo caer desde el puente sin poder hacer nada.

Sakura se sintió culpable– Lo siento.

- No, yo lo siento –corrigió Sasuke levantando el mentón de Sakura para verla a los ojos– Fui demasiado arrogante esa noche, debí ser sincero contigo –Sasuke suspiró resignado– Yo ya sabía que tú eras "Arlequín".

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- Cuando robaste la pelota autografiada –sonrió arrogante Sasuke– Ese día te tuve tan cerca, tu voz inundó mis oídos, percibí tu dulce aroma, toqué la suave piel de tus brazos, grabe tu silueta en mi cabeza –con una gentil caricia recorrió cada uno de los rasgos que describía– Y lo más importante, pude adentrarme en el jade de tu mirada, delinear tus finos labios con mi mirada y disfruté la arrogante sonrisa que me regalaste ese día.

Sakura estaba extasiada con la descripción de Sasuke, cada vez acortaba la distancia entre ellos, sin siquiera darse cuenta. Los labios de Sasuke rozaban los suyos– ¿Qué te impidió decir mi nombre esa noche? –tras la pregunta, él se separó de ella dejándola con ganas de más.

- Pensé que si admitía haberte reconocido o si te enfrentaba con la verdad, huirías. Te esconderías para que no te encontrara –por fin podía decir lo que pensaba en voz alta, sin miedo.

- Si me quedo contigo… ¿no te arrepentirás?

- ¿De qué podría arrepentirme?

- De no haberme entregado a la policía.

Sasuke pensó un poco su respuesta– De lo único que me arrepentiría es de no atraparte a ti, Sakura.

- No eres tan malo con las palabras.

- Pero soy mejor con los hechos –Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la cintura con una mano y con tomó su nuca y atrajo su rostro para fundirse en un beso.

Tal vez no fuera el primer beso de Sakura, pero seguirle el paso a un hombre tan experimentado como Sasuke era un poco difícil, pero excitante. Y lo volvía más interesante al pensar que podría descubrir más de él.

Al separarse, Sasuke no soltó la cintura de Sakura y como quería asegurarse de que no se le escaparía, volvió a colocar unas esposas en sus muñecas– ¡Hey! Dije que me quedaría.

- Solo es por precaución, tenemos que hacer un pequeño viaje y no quiero perderte en el camino.

- ¿A dónde vamos señor caza recompensas?

- A pagar mi apuesta con Naruto y aprovecho para que mi familia te conozca.

- Con Naruto no tengo problema, pero… ¿tu familia? ¿Por qué estas tan deseoso que me conozcan?

- Ya lo verás –dijo Sasuke pasando su brazo esposado por la cintura de Sakura, atrapándola entre el abrazo y su fornido cuerpo, evitando una posible huida.

Tras una caminata, en la cual Sakura disfrutó enormemente su aprisionamiento, llegaron a la casa de los padres de Sasuke. Sakura empezó a sentirse nerviosa.

Antes de entrar, Sasuke le quitó las esposas y con una traviesa sonrisa le susurró al oído– Tranquila, no vas a un juicio.

- A mi me parece que sí.

El mayordomo abrió la puerta, dándoles la bienvenida a los jóvenes. Sasuke llevó a Sakura a un lugar más agradable. Y la sala sería el lugar perfecto para que sus padres la conocieran y platicaran cómodamente de los amigos que perdieron hacía 20 años.

La puerta se abrió y una pequeña sonrisa brilló en los labios de Sasuke– Papá, mamá, ella es Namikaze Sakura.

(｡◕‿◕｡) Fin (｡◕‿◕｡)

Gracias por seguir la historia, espero la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Con esto doy fin a mi temporada de historias "light" y me tomaré un receso, sino lo hago mi cerebro terminará seco como un desierto y no queremos eso. Pero no crean que dejaré esto de la "literatura". No, claro que no. Durante un tiempo he estado trabajando en una historia con una trama mucho más... compleja, en cuanto tenga un avance más conciso empezaré a subir los capítulos uno por uno.

_Editado:_

Y para dejarlos picados y ansiosos por mí regreso (y no, no hablo de mi otro fic) les dejo un adelanto:

**Ventanas del Alma**

_**Summary**_: La Unidad de Homicidios de la policía de Tokio, tiene uno de los mejores records de arrestos de toda la ciudad. Sus excelentes resultados recibirán la ayuda de una chica con habilidades poco comunes y sus "amigos" bastante especiales. Formando un nuevo equipo, resolverán misteriosos casos, iniciando una excéntrica relación entre detective y colaboradora.

_- ¿En que estabas pensando? ¡¿No has visto suficiente muerte en este trabajo?!_

_- No Sasuke, eres tú quien solo ve la muerte en el trabajo –gritó Sakura furiosa– ¡Yo vivo con ella día a día! Yo sé como se ve la muerte, porque la he visto a la cara._


End file.
